Cruel Destiny
by national babe
Summary: The final book in n the Cruel trilogy. Izuku finds himself surrounded by his chosen ragtag family, love on all sides. Once roped into a war between dwindling Pro forces and a tied up police, he finds that he was drastically unprepared. Too unprepared. This is the story of how Izuku Chizome Midoriya finishes his mission, and loses himself.
1. Catching up

"-yet another case belonging to Stain and his 'heralds'. --*hero name here*--, after recovering enough from his wounds, has been moved to the assisted living ward for victims of the four murdering vigilantes. Their message and goals continue to integrate into modern society; there was another protesting group outside the city hall again last night. The common people are demanding change in laws, some, even, going so far as to demand the removal of the hero system altogether-"

A rush of static filled the near empty room, the two occupants watching the screen as the channel changed. An American news broadcast filled the screen. "A small terrorist group from Japan has recently shaken our country. This so called 'Stain', and his loyal followers, seems to be spreading his vision worldwide, having already killed and maimed several of our Pro Heroes. They made several public appearances, blatantly displaying their views. Despite that they have fled the country, their viewpoint has invested itself into the people and media-"

This change of channels to different countries continued on, one after another.

"Oh enough with this already." The thinner of the two occupants, half hidden in shadow, leaned back, setting his empty teacup aside. "Quit having the television speak for you and tell me what you dragged me here for yourself."

The TV clicked off, the second person turning to face his guest with a stern neutral expression. He folded his well muscled arms across his chest. "You really can find a way to work yourself into anything, can't you Izuku." Katsuki Bakugo asked, not really meaning his question.

Izuku chuckled, trailing circles in the air with a lazy hand. "It is one of my many, many specialties. But that still does not explain why I am here."

"You somehow manage to survive against all odds, make people listen to you, and evade every single attempt made by Pros and Police alike to capture you." Bakugo was barely moving, glaring straight into Izuku's eyes; green and red locked together.

"So you've brought me here just to list facts about me?" He learned his head forward, body going quite still. "I good at my job, get over it. If you don't have anything of substance for me, I will readily leave and get back to work: The Lazarus Table is in dire need of work."

Bakugo moved first. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a simple vanilla folder, tossing it onto the table without flare. "This is intel from spies we've placed in the League. I think you'll come to the same conclusion I have."

Izuku finally moved, setting his feet back on the ground from where they had been lingering on the table. He bent forward and flicked the cover open with one long, thin finger. The sunlight fell across his face and neck. Revealing only part of the damage done to him over four long years, there were many more scars that could not be seen. Many were not even physical. His green eyes, dulled with boredom and annoyance, scanned the pages.

A spark of interest ignited in them. He stretched out his left hand (which had long since suffered from a chemical burn that spread up his arm to the back of his neck) and grasped the other end of the folder. His fingers of his whole right hand drifted across the lines of text. Izuku didn't like what he saw.

"So the living jokes are getting desperate to make an impact on society. I'll admit, that is certainly ambitious." The folder fell back flat again the table, green eyes lifting up to meet red once more. "You're right. I do know what it is you came to. If they really are planning to amass so many villains and criminals, you Pros would severely struggle against such a great force. Especially since your numbers are dwindling."

Katsuki scowled. "You're not really helping that, by the way."

"On the contrary, I am the greatest reason that is happening, so I would say I am helping reduce the number of Pros."

"Not what I meant."

"What you said though."

"Are you serious."

"Dead serious."

Izuku broke into a wide-Cheshire grin at their banter, all of his teeth exposed, as Bakugo rubbed his forehead. He had to forcefully will himself to stay calm. "Stop it. You know what I'm asking- no, don't give me that crap." He hastily interjected as Izuku opened his mouth to deliver more snark. "You know what it is that I am wanting."

The mirth evaporated off of Izuku's face. "I do know what you want. I'm not sure if Master will agree however."

Katsuku sighed, an earnest look in his eyes. "I'm not asking for all four of you to help, just you Izuku. A strategy at least."

Izuku was silent for a moment. His chair creaked as he rocked himself back and forth on the back legs. "Why are you asking me to help? There are plenty of strategy Pros and counselors for you to fall back on. Why me."

"'Cause you're the smartest and strongest guy I know? 'Cause you have access to resources and information I can only dream of? Why do you think?" He pushed his hands up his face, pulling his hair and stomping about the room. It was taking all of himself not to start screaming; his voice of reason (which helpfully mimicked his girlfriend's voice) was chattering away in his ear, telling him to calm down before he lost control of his power. Again. Breathing deeply through his nose, Bakugo took several seconds to simply breathe and let his shoulders relax. "Izuku, people will be at risk here. Not just the Pros, not just the police, people. On a far greater scale than we've seen in years. The Pro and government forces are tied up, because people are siding with your views. We can't move with the same freedom as before." He slowly turned to gaze at his lost friend. "Izuku if we go up against the League like this, we won't make it. Please, at least a strategy."

Izuku was staring at Katsuki, mouth ajar. He was already planning on helping -had been as soon as he had looked at the folder- but he hadn't expected such a passionate outburst. "You've changed so much Kacchan." His voice was quiet, his eyes distant.

"Don't make me say please again."

"Of course I'll help you." Izuku started to rise from his chair. "I'll talk with Master later, see what we can work out."

As he stood, Izuku's true size was revealed. He had never gotten buff, with a large body like Master's or Katsuki's, or even Dabi (who had bulked up a bit himself). From a distance he looked as though you could snap him in between your fingers. He was skin, thin muscle, and bone. Ever since his 'incident', he'd had trouble keeping his weight up; he had next to no fat on his body, and not in a healthy way. Izuku had, however, grown tall. Extremely tall. He was a long, thin, gangly creature, more like a living skeleton than a human being. Being a full head taller than Katsuki, Izuku effortlessly dominated the room.

Preparing to leave, he drifted his hands to exposed circuitry integrated into his own body. Side of wrists, back of neck, collarbone, temples, stretch along hips -- touching each (not necessarily in the order listed) activated his Apprentice wear. The cloth and armor materialized along his body, the brand new outfit still shiny and clean.

"Went for an upgrade did you?" He spoke, referring to both the flashy method of donning his outfit, and the new style.

Stain's Apprenrice chuckled, the leather-like fabric flowing about his body. "I figured my old coat was a bit childish, and went for a more intimidating look." He watched his old tormentor through his reflective goggles, eyes hidden. "I'll come back to talk with you later. Who knows. Maybe I'll get Master and the boys to help as well."

The cloaked figure turned towards the door, heavy boots connecting solidly with the floor. One of his long arms swayed behind him. A hand, cold and desperate, latched onto his wrist, and the living skeleton felt the burning, rough contact through his layers of his thick, protective clothing. He whipped his body around, defensive aura palpable, but didn't dare try to free his hand.

Katsuki was holding on tightly, eyes wide and wanting. Stain's Apprentice knew what his old tormentor was going to say before the words were uttered. They had been asked before.

"When are you coming back?"

The same answer as the time before (and the one before that, and the one before that) silenced the room. Long fingers, wrapped in a sleek glove that conformed to his thin body, easily pryed his arm loose. He had only ever given two answers to that question; one when he and Katsuki had reunited, no more secrets between them. The second he had given ever since, and would continue to give.

"I think I've answered enough of your questions today."

Stain's Apprentice was "roof-topping" across the city. Fast and unnoticed. Just how he and his master preferred to be. He could have taken the streets and alleyways, but they were too slow; besides, after keeping his emotions under tight control with Katsuki, he needed the wind and adrenaline to clear his mind. Fingers brushing against his temples, he deactivated his "second pair of eyes". The Apprentice and his business partner, Kai Chisaki, were responsible for his implants, and had developed the devices for his sight six months after his eyes had been damaged. (Rather, the nerves surrounding his eyes had been damaged, which inhibited his eyesight.)

He ran for what he was worth. In situations as this, when his eyesight was flickering and his body was moving at superhuman speeds, logic and gut instinct were his most trusted allies (aside from Master, but that is without saying.)

Years ago, before his implants, he had trained himself to use a basic form of echolocation. The repetative sound of his boots and the city sound, coupled with what he could see inbetween flickers of sight, painted the rooftops in his mind. He pressed onwards. He didn't want to be late. He was never late for this day, for this occasion. He couldn't let her down by being late.

The figure continued on, finally reaching the desired destination. A graveyard, located next to a park. The Apprentice slowed, landing amongst the stones softly. He walked reverently, dematerializing his outfit until he was back once again in his sweatpants and oversized wooly sweater. The fabric scratched at his skin, but he didn't mind anymore. Izuku had long since grown used to itchy clothes that didn't fit his abnormally long and thin body. He often handmade his clothes, but they weren't like hers. She had been a great sewer. Izuku hadn't taken the time to learn much from her and learned most of what he knew from Dabi, who was self taught, and the internet.

Her sewing skills weren't all that Izuku missed. As he travelled through the graveyard, maintaining respect for the graves he passed by, his mind let him think he smelled her chicken katsudon recipe. The smell then morphed into the scent of his favorite cookies, made from scratch, as the sound of her tinkling laughter filled his being. Allowing a tear to roll down his face, Izuku slowly approached the grave.

It was here that he truly felt as if he were an actual human being still. It was something that he had struggled with ever since her death. Something even Master couldn't always fill.

He sank to his knees before the stone, more tears falling silently. Izuku pulled a small device from his pocket, pressing a button softly. A metallic bouquet expanded in his hand: no sharp or pointed edges, beautiful, lovely colors, all of her favorite flowers, a loving inscription carved into a metallic plaque. 'Here lies an angel, gentle in all her ways, loving mother to one who did not deserve her.'

"Sorry I couldn't get real flowers Mom." Izuku Midoria spoke quietly to the cold stone, wishing his mother could hear. "I've become kinda allergic to them now, and besides, I made these waterproof so they won't rust on you." He adjusted one petal, making sure it was perfect. "I miss you. I wish I could see you again, but I don't think you'd recognize me. I'm not the same hopeful kid you raised. I don't look pretty. But hey, studies say a mother and her child can always recognize each other, despite if they're blindfolded or have been separated for years."

Izuku Midoriya looked sadly at the tombstone. "Too bad we won't get to meet again. I don't believe in ghosts, or any sort of spiritual matters. I don't want to either. The last thing any of us four needs is one of us being chained down emotionally by some new strange morals. But Dabi- heh, wish you could have met him- can actually be really superstitious at times. You'd've liked Toy. He can be kinda sweet- in a protective older brother kind of way. (He sometimes talks about reuniting with his actual brothers and sister, maybe even his own mother. He says his girlfriend is the main reason, but I'm still not convinced she isn't imaginary.) Spinner too, despite his extravagant behaviour at times. I wish you and Master had met a second time- you did meet once yeah? I can barely remember these things now- I wish you had gotten to see him as I do. Uncle Elija, Auntie Lily, Matthew, and even little Rose would have simply adored you. The baby is quite healthy by the way, all our worrying was for nothing."

Izuku continued talking to his mother's grave. Softly and happily mumbling from one subject to another, he spent a whole hour in that graveyard. He kept sneezing too. A patch of daisies were growing around her grave. (Daisies were always one of her favourite flowers, so Izuku didn't dare uproot and toss them.)

Eventually though, it was late, and Izuku had to pull himself from the quiet of her grave. Two more tears fell and watered the daisies. Izuku moved on.

Izuku walked home from there. He was drained of all emotion, and neither needed nor wanted to climb to the roof tops. He submerged himself into the crowd, hidden behind his cold mask, glasses, and old -though much beloved- flamingo patterned white beanie. People avoided him while rarely taking notice of him. It was something that had followed Izuku all his days, and that had only grown with time. They had places to go, so they just avoid that tall, skinny thing in the corner of their eye, and kept moving. Children looked at him though. They often gawked at his height and dorky way of dressing himself. He loved waving at them, and pulling down his mask - when he was sure no one would look - and smiling at them. Some smiled and waved back, others turned to their parents. Izuku was always gone before they could see what their children had bothered them for.

The tall, well kept buildings slowly morphed into smaller apartments in need of a remodel. Soon, they changed again, into clunky old apartments and houses that were dilapidated and desperately needing city management to help. Among these, one of the tallest buildings in the area was the nicest looking buildings. It was by no means easy on the eyes, nor had it always been so well kept.

The apartment complex, over two and a half years of management and internal remodel, had been changed into a strange form of shelter for the poor and homeless. There was a food kitchen, clean apartments, (many of which had been modified to accommodate two small families), a comfortable lounge on the bottom floor, and a stretch of mildly well kept gravel and mulch - accompanied by toys, two slides, and a swing set - for children. Rules of living there? Stay clean, respect others privacy and belongings, (even if you are living with another family), help whenever you are available, and do not enter the top floor. Simple enough.

There were two groups who occupied the top (sixth) floor. One family, the Woods. The two children, Matthew (10) and Rose (1.5), were always a happy sight to see, with Matthew oftentimes carrying his sister piggy-back style to make her giggle. The wife and mother, Lily, ran the food kitchen whenever she was able and acted as much as she could as a second mother to the children who stayed under her roof. They always got extra food. Whenever there was dessert, the little ones always got first helping. The father and loving husband was less involved in social activities. He mostly only helped with renovation. Everyone knew he was associated with the other residents of the top floor, and was often busy training with his rifle - among other things - so, when he was needed, he could be of service.

Every person who came under the care of the Woods family, sooner or later learned of the top residents. They were infamous, yet quite recluse. No one spoke to the outside world that they had Stain (more importantly, his chosen apprentince) and his loyal followers living above their very heads. Stain himself kept away from the poor and homeless residents whenever possible. (His startling appearance often scared women and children, and he was never good at being nice. He was honest, and honesty hurts most times.) Spinner was often exempt from social interactions as well. He was rather unaware of his size and often tripped and stumbled over nothing, not to mention his sizable and clamorous personality. One little girl had claimed him as her best friend. She was alone in that, for he scared the others, but neither minded. Dabi, again, scared the children, so he usually worked in the kitchens with Mrs. Woods. He was quite used to the work - it was how he had cared for himself when he was living on his own - and was one of the best cooks in the entire building. He always talked gently and encouragingly to the children, remembering how his own father had treated him, and they were slowly opening up to him.

It was Izuku that they loved though. He always had a smile and a piece of candy or another sweet ready for them. It had become a tradition for him to stop by the backyard to visit his favourite kids at least once a day. The few who were in some form of schooling often came to him for help, and he (the brilliant and kind hearted boy that he was) always stopped to help. When science work, training, college, and anything else he could think to apply himself to got boring or stressful, Izuku liked giving free homeschooling lessons for the children who couldn't afford to be schooled. They claimed he was a great teacher. Whoever it was who was caring for a child agreed that Izuku was helping tremendously.

As he stepped around the building he called home, the children saw him immediately. They rushed over with cries of "Apprentice!" or "Izuku!" Matthew and his sister were present, and he rushed over with a hearty cry of "Big brother!" Izuku laughed, kneeling before them and hugging each; he made an effort to remember each one's name, or the nickname he had given. With a hug and candy scattered into their dirt covered palms, they ran back off. They seemed to have dug a hole. The small children surrounded it, chanting "quirk hole, quirk hole" as those with manifested quirks stepped inside and showed off. Izuku wasn't sure how to feel about that, but he let it slide. He'd tell their caretakers later.

With Rose in his arms and Matthew on his back, Izuku meandered inside. He smiled and nodded to the residents. Similar gestures were returned, some even addressing him by name as he passed by. He cut by the kitchen, calling to Mrs Lily and showing that he had her children clinging to his body. They laughed and giggled as he sprinted up the flights of stairs, stomping forward like some gremlin in his heavy boots. At the top, Matthew slid off of him as warm butter. Rose still cling to his shirt, more than content to stay even though she knew who she was approaching.

Izuku had to fumble his keys, trying to unlatch the ring with only one hand. Moving without thinking, he brought the key to his mouth, bit down, and pulled.

Wrong key.

Trying not think about what he just put in his mouth, Izuku looked for the correct key, and repeated the movement. The fake teeth of the key slid off, revealing a long thin pin. Once slid in, the door to the top floor popped open. In they filed, Matthew first, then Izuku and Rose.

Elija, their father, was in the hallway, and Izuku suddenly found himself abandoned as Rose nearly jumped to be in her father's arms. The sweet sight reminded Izuku of what he wanted. Leaving Elija to be swamped by his loving kids, he slipped by them. He wanted his own father.

As soon as he opened the door to their side of the top floor, he got what he wanted.

Izuku was wrapped in Akaguro's arms before he could truly process the loving welcome shout. He closed his eyes, letting tension he didn't know he was holding in melt out of his body.

There was an accompanied excited bark and his therapy and assistance dog Remy bounded over to Izuku, wanting all of his attention for herself. They weren't sure what breed she was; she was mostly a scientific experiment on Kai's part. With thick golden-blonde fur spotted and highlighted by many other tans, browns, blacks, and whites, she was a beautiful sight to see.

He was safe. He was home. No one could harm him here. His father's touch never burned as Katsuki's or the others' did. It was only ever warm, and perfectly safe.

Soon, by means of tapping him on the back with a spoon, Touya demanded his attention. Not caring that there was a sauce splatter on his shirt, Izuku hugged his "big brother". He didn't waste energy on really listening to their family-like rambling. He was tired. He didn't really pay attention as he was sat down at the table with a warm meal of chicken katsudon. Izuku believed he had long since mastered the art of talking without using his brain.

He hadn't.

Master and Touya noticed of course. It was hard to miss when Izuku was in another world. Spinner knew, but Dabi and Akaguro were closest with Izuku, cared for him, and worried for him the most. Sure, Izuku could half-way keep up a conversation, but he wasn't really there with them. That much was clear.

It was something that scared them both.

Oftentimes there was a blank look in his eyes - one that couldn't be attributed to that damage done to them. He forgot things. He would, on bad days, stand in the kitchen for minutes at a time, glaring at the calendar to try and remember some important date he'd forgotten about. Chizome and Touya often brought his meals to him. If they didn't, he'd forget to eat. He got tired easily, having never recovered properly from his "incident". He would tell them how at times, he couldn't really feel emotions.

Like, a switch in his brilliant brain had been flipped. He often stared at his pictures to remind himself of his past, for he found himself forgetting his mothers face far to often, or why Katsuki was important to him.

These blank moments were few and far enough between, but his ragtag adopted family still worried.

Akguro stepped up to his son. He rubbed his hand along that thin shoulder. "Hey. You still with us kid?"

Izuku started, looking up to his father and master with a wide smile and clear, loving eyes. "Oh, yeah. Guess I just spaced out huh?"

At least he could still feel love.

"Hey, lil' bro is almost eighteen now." Dabi said spoke up from where he stood cleaning dishes. He and Akaguro always tried to rope Izuku properly into conversations when he had his blank moments. They infact had a whole system. "Whaddya want for your birthday dinner? Chicken katsudon again? Curry? American chili and fries?"

Izuku sighed. "I don't think we're going to be able to celebrate my birthday this time around."

Two pairs of eyes, white and blue, snapped to Izuku and locked on. "What happened to birthday mall shopping spree?" Touya asked, thoroughly indignant that he could be denied spending three hours in edgy punk goth teenager stores.

Why he still went to such stores when he was almost thirty was a mystery to them all.

Izuku quickly explained what Bakugo had come to him for, and what he had agreed to do. Contemplative silence filled the room. It was heavy enough to silence Spinner before he could greet them in his usual loud fashion.

"What's going on???" He whispered, closing the door behind him.

"I don't like this. I don't like having to work with others." Akaguro paced back and forth, his step heavy, even without his own boots. "You're seriously going to help?"

"At least with a strategy -- I dunno, I just can't abandon him to almost certainly die. All for One is going to be there. We all know he will. Shigaraki too no doubt, along with the rest of the league. A mass army of villains? Against dwindling Pro forces and a constrained police force?" Izuku shrugged and fidgeted. He knew he was at least partly responsible for the situation. The people had been throwing the riots and protests, demanding changes in laws and hero ethics and slowly getting a little of what they wanted, but he was the one who had inspired them. "I'm mostly just wondering how far you'll let me go on this one. . . . Master?"

Chizome had his fingers steepled in front of his mouth, not speaking. Touya was quietly filling Spinner in on what had happened in as few words as possible. Akaguro was just breathing; it was how he thought and planned: breathe deep. He had his answer.

"I'm not sure yet. We'll sleep on it. Speaking of, you need to get to bed."

Izuku nodded along, finally realizing how heavy his pencil-like body felt. Dragging himself to his feet, he allowed Spinner to hug him and perform their customary greeting (a head-butt) before saying a sleepy good-night and wandering off for bed. Akaguro followed him, saying less emotional farewells.

"Master?"

"Mmm?"

Half dressed and standing before him, Akaguro could see every blemish and scar on his boy's frame. The massive chemical burn along his left arm and shoulder, the ugly scar along his right side that had once been infected, the tangle of scars about his eyes, a thin and ragged line on his cheek and a thick one from a creature's claw on his chin, each and every one of his 'little ones'. He almost decided then and there that there was as no way he could let Izuku put himself in such danger.

But no. His son, his pride and joy, was strong. He only didn't look it. And that young man, (for, at nearly eighteen, he was a young man) could have cracked interdimensional travel if he had wanted. After all, he'd already done so many scientific breakthroughs. Izuku could do anything he truly wanted. Akaguro wouldn't have been (terribly) surprised if the kid found a way to reverse death. He'd come close with that Lazarus Table, but that was half dismantled for upgrading reasons.

Yes, his son was strong, smart, and utterly ruthless when he wished to be. And when Izuku Chizome Midoriya stood before his father as he truly was, Akaguro could barely say no to anything his son wanted.

"I'm, scared, for this. Can, can I sleep with you again tonight?"

"Of course Izuku."

And that was how Akaguro spent that night: Izuku pressed into his side next to the wall, shifting to get Remy's weight in a position where his legs wouldn't fall asleep. (Once she got comfortable on a bed to spend the night, she didn't move.) Izuku's cold and bony body didn't bother Akaguro anymore. They'd shared beds multiple times; the night after he took his first life, when Izuku had particularly bad nightmares since then, out of necessity, (they kept somehow getting hotel rooms with only two beds, and he wasn't sharing with either Matchstick or Lizard), or if Izuku just wasn't feeling comfortable, like tonight.

Chizome turned his head slowly to his son's, running his fingers through Izuku's mop for hair. The boy had already fallen fast asleep. With a gentle kiss to Izuku's forehead, he slowly fell asleep as well.

A/N

Oh boy was this a whopper to write. BUT IT IS HERE! HURRAH THE LAST IS HERE! AFTER SO MUCH WRITERS BLOCK IT HAS COME!

Three cheers for me. What fun.

Well, I do hope that you all weren't lost by my strange way of showing how far our bois have come. I tried to sum it all up, not in long paragraphs, but just in either casual mention (Izu's business partner Kai, Toy's girlfriend (no, she isn't imaginary), the baby girl, ect), or in the the people and what they know (baby Rose again, Master and Dabi working with Izu's new, condition, shall we say, ect). I tried to keep exposition in direct paragraph from at a minimum (description of the apratment building, Izu's body and bodily problems, ect again). Of any of you were confused by the "incident", that just is his fight with AM.

Also, yeah, he's got some problems. Both bodily and mentally. And we'll get to see more of those problems along the line. *rubs hands together evilly* hehehe, I have so much pain to dish out hehehe.

And yeah, I know I said I'd get two chapters up to start, but this one is pretty decent sized and it took me so long to flipping write it, that you'll be fine with just one. If not, too bad.

Annnd, I think that is all I've got to say. Sooooo,

SO LONG MY LOVIES


	2. A Visit

"Thank you." The words were out before anyone could stop them.

Swift, purposeful steps sounded in the cold, brightly lit hallway. Long legs naturally stumbled their way faster along than their shorter companion's. Furry paws clicked their way beside their loving owner. The shorter man struggled to maintain a natural walk that kept in pace with his guest.

"You're thanking a murderer." There was no dramatic coat to swish behind him as he strode forward like he knew where he was going.

"I'm thanking an old friend."

"We were never even once friends Katsuki."

Anger was blooming in Katsuki's stomach. They both knew where this conversation would lead. "Have you forgotten our childhood?"

Izuku stopped suddenly. So quickly that Katsuki almost rammed into him from behind. "I have not forgotten. You simply have beautified the truth. You're lying to yourself. And I know how unhealthy that is from fourteen years of it's poisonous exposure. I suggest you stop."

Katsuki didn't know how Izuku could speak so calmly; the roiling anger underneath his skin was evident but his words were only curt, not sharp enough to cut. It stung though. "And how have I lied?"

Izuku shook his head, turning away. "You do like asking the same questions time after time, even after I've answered them. Don't you ever grow weary of the repetition?"

"You never give answers I like."

"Hmm." Izuku continued on with barely any acknowledgement of Katsuki's tight response. "How close are we? I would like to get this over with." He ruffled Remy's fur and scratched her ears as Bakugo led him forward. He was alone in this facility. The others couldn't go without being recognized, treated with suspicion, and probably arrested before they even reached the building wherein Katsuki worked. They argued to come, of course. They were faithful and caring like that. Elija even offered to take Izuku in a car ride or accompany him, but he ended staying behind as well. At the mere reminder of the idea of a car ride, Izuku felt his panic prickling and beginning to rise. Remy felt it too. She nuzzled his fingers with her nose and licked his palm.

What a good girl. So empathetic and smart. Even with her odd personality and habits, she made for the best therapy and service dog. A test tube grown, genetically modified, brand new species, Remy was an adorable companion to have. She got a chin scratch for simply existing in his life and a whispered "good baby" from Izuku.

"What IS with the dog anyway? And why can't she have waited outside?"

Izuku covered the area over his heart with a mocking palm. "You would separate a traumatized young man from his beloved service dog?!" The mock accusatory tone in his voice reached a comical level that made Bakugo turn away with another growl. Izuku grinned at his back. He loved winning. And winning against Kacchan still felt new and oh so satisfying.

Izuku winked down at his dog. Remy panted happily in return, tan-gold tail wagging at dangerous speeds.

Katsuki opened a large set of doors, revealing a long set of stairs and rows of electronic archives. Izuku's mouth quirked upwards in pleasure. Knowledge, at his fingertips. This was his favorite tool, simply because he understood how to use it best, and no one could ever take his brain from him. He eagerly sped down the delicate stairs, outpacing Katsuki. His mouth was nearly watering as his eyes landed on computer tower after computer tower. Soft blue light was flooding the room, and Izuku let it fill him up. It was places like this where his blood thrilled in his veins. Training, fighting, parkour: none of it matched what he felt when he was creating or learning. So many things he had done in the scientific realm could have revolutionized the world; he was selfish though, for he hoarded the best for himself and his allies, though mostly for himself.

A ruffled, high pitched half growl sounded from the top of the stairs. Izuku and Katsuki turned to look upwards in sync. Remy was standing at the top of the stairs looking down at them with a wild look in her eyes. She was half whining, half growling, dancing in agitation.

"Remy, baby, we don't have time to play these games." His hands were on his hips, voice disapproving. Remy only moved with more agitation. Not a paw stood over the first step. "I'm not coming to get you." She let out a near bark. Izuku pointed his finger at her indignantly. "What if I was having a panic attack down here, huh? What could you do up there? Growl me into reality? Not gonna happen sweetheart, get down here."

Cautiously, unhappily, Remy climbed down the stairs -- backwards. Izuku pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing in disappointment. "Rems, why are you like this? What have stairs ever done to you in your life? Why are you scared of them?" A small nudge in his chest reminded Izuku that he was hypocritical for calling out his dog of all creatures for a strange fear, but he stomped it down. At least he had a semi-reasonable excuse for his irrational fear.

"What a weird dog you have." Katsuki spoke dryly, watching in amusement as Remy made her careful way backwards down the stairs. He smirked as Izuku sighed heavily again.

"She certainly is. You should see how she acts for a B-A-T-H."

"Fights?"

"Opposite; she thinks they're the best thing." Tired of the small steps, Izuku casually jumped the remaining distance to the floor.

He landed silently, proof that a new upgrade to his boots worked perfectly. He approached the main computer hub calmly as Katsuki rushed to accompany him, soft blue light illuminating their faces. Without flair, Izuku plopped himself into a thin wire chair and leaned close to the screen. "Time to get to work. Shouldn't take long."

"I still don't see why you couldn't just base your planning on the notes you already have. Why is all this, getting into the archives, actually important?" Katsuki tried to mask his curiosity with annoyance, but didn't quite pull it off.

"Because," Izuku sighed, "you could easily forget who all is going to be a part in this, I am liable for the same, and new developments may have happened that neither are yet aware of. Plus, this way, if any do arise, we both will already be fully up to date. Now shut up. This takes concentration."

And, silencing any further conversation between them, Izuku got to work. He plugged a long USB cord into the computer hub, and fumbled the other end into the back of his neck; his implants didn't simply allow him to materialize his suit from head to toe, it monitored his emotions and hormonal levels, as well (not to mention the port on his neck, which allowed him to control and move through any piece of technology as fast as his brain could allow). He was a living test subject for cyborg technology. Quite the successful subject as well.

Katsuki stared in wonder at the man before him, screens across the room flickering from subject to subject. If it wasn't for his ummistakeable traits (the green hair and eyes, those facial scars, and the name "Kacchan"), he doubted if he would have recognized Izuku at all. They had only really met once after Izuku's battle against All Might, and while he had changed plenty at that time, he'd changed so much more since then. So much had happened between them. It was hard to even recognize the memories of their younger selves.

Katsuki had been chosen personally by his idol, given the quirk of One for All, and was quickly rising to become the next top hero just as All Might had said he would.

Izuku had been left in the dust, taken in by a murderer, and trained to be one of the most dangerous people in Japan, having taken down even All Might (though the pro was weak already, Izuku was weaker and blinded at the time).

They had fought when they had met up again. It was only months after the Incident, and very special circumstances, but they had fought. Both had driven each other to the edge; time after time after time. Each battle, Izuku came out on top. No matter how many times Katsuki pushed himself back to his feet, no matter how many times he landed a blow, no matter how many tears were held back on either side, Izuku won. He had failed all his life to Kacchan, but now, since he was taken in by Akaguro, Izuku had never failed.

A gentle click of heels alerted Bakugo to someone approaching him. He didn't have to turn to know who it was. He was all too familiar with that gentle, yet almost hasty, high heel walk.

"Hey babe." He greeted quietly when a calloused hand rubbed his shoulder.

"Hey." Ochako Uraraka gave her boyfriend a side hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "You looked moody when I came down here. Thinking about old times?" A grunt answered her question. "You brood on the past too much I think. Izu would say the same I bet." Another grunt. "Speaking of, what is he doing?"

Katsuki waved a hand vaguely at Izuku sitting still and motionless. "Researching details on every Pro who is going to be a part of . . . you know what. He says it'll help him plan. Dunno what his weird dog is doing though."

Said weird dog was curled up in her owner's lap, far too big to fit and far to big to care. She licked Ochako's outstretched fingertips with an inquisitive look in her eye that said, "who are you? Do I like you? I like you."

"What a cute girl, but that's not what I meant. The, cord?"

Katsuki shrugged. "How would I know? He wouldn't tell me things like that even if I asked."

"I always thought he liked people to ask, so he could show off."

"Definately not asking then." Katsuki's voice was tight, but Uraraka didn't press. She knew how stressful and tense the situation was between them.

"I'll ask then, when he finishes. I like sciencey, futuristic things." A couple small dog treats she kept in her purse earned her more licks and increased tail wagging. She passed by a cute dog every day to and from work, and you never knew when you might pass a dog on the sidewalk.

"Have it your way."

Izuku had already finished his research on the Pros involved (and some who weren't) and a list of possible ideas for attack, among other details that would be beneficial to his planning. But they didn't know that. Didn't need to, honestly. He had a little surprise planned for a friend of his, and opened up a new string of files, stealing from right under noses of Pros themselves. It was far from his first time.

\-- later that day --

"Thanks for this by the way Izuku. I've been needing a day out for a while now."

"Ahh, don't mention it M'issa. I'm allowed to spoil friends aren't I? Besides, think of it as an early birthday present."

Melissa Shield chuckled around a mouthful of steak. The American style restaurant was rather empty while still providing enough ambient conversation to keep them from having to whisper. For once in their strange friendship, Izuku and Melissa could talk at normal volumes, like normal people, about very abnormal and sensitive material, without worry that anyone would hear. It was quite relaxing. Food wasn't half bad either.

"'Zu, my birthday wasn't long ago."

Head bent down to his food, he turned his gaze upwards and quirked one eyebrow the same. "Late present then. Picky."

She had a delicate laugh, even when they started playing their little teasing games. "Heh heh heh. So, I take it there's some reason you randomly asked me out on a friend date? Is it important?"

Izuku shrugged, stuffing mash potatoes and gravy into his mouth with desperate vigour. "Nah, not really. Just got ya a little something and wanted to catch up. Got some actually important things going down right now, and I need a stress relieving break before I face that."

"Gotcha. Just got out of one of those. Nightmare, that was."

"Ugh, yeah. Talk about whatever really. I'm open."

A strange smile slid it's way onto Melissa's face, eyes glinting mischieviously. "Anything?"

This question gave Izuku pause, gaze returning back to his friend's face. ". . . Yyyyes?" Mistake.

"So, even, a certain, just hypothetically you understand, Miss Hatsume?"

Izuku's face may not have been totally visible, but his ears were, and they were a tale tell shade of pink. And oh, that gave Melissa all of the wonderful teasing best friend feelings, watching him squirm and trying to hide it. To be fair, Izuku handled himself with dignity. For a little while.

"And what, hypothetically, would we talk about concerning Miss Mei?" Voice, carefully neutral. Face, set in stone. Head, lifted slightly to imply he had nothing to hide (though it was still rather bent towards his food).

"Well, hypothetically," she grinned, for she truly loved playing games with Izuku. "We could talk about what she likes to talk about a lot."

"Hypotatically, what would that be?"

Time to break him. "Well, hypothetically in this totally hypothetical situation that has ABSOLUTELY NO real support in our every day lives, she could, hypothetically still, talk about a certain revolutionary mechanic and scientist, who hypothetically has revolutionized society and could, hypothetically, revolutionize our way of living ten times over. And, completely hypothetically, he is sitting right in front of me, red as a Corvette."

All semblance of dignity had abandoned Izuku now. He was gripping his knife tightly, glaring up at Melissa behind a mess of curly green bangs. His voice was strained, clearly struggling to get even one word out.

"Why."

"Beacuse I love you and I want to see you suffer." Her smug demeanor dominated Izuku's weak defenses. He crumbled.

"How? How is that love?"

"That's bestie love, my bro. This is how it goes."

He jabbed a finger in her face. "No. I have a best friend, and he, he," the finger fell away. "Oh who am I kidding. Toy would do the same."

Melissa laughed, laying a hand on Izuku's shoulder. "You're hopeless 'Zu. C'mon, I thought you were this amazing, hardcore, death metal killer. Get yourself together and catch up with her. Be a gentleman, bro."

He sighed, all fight leaving him. "For the record, I am all those things. And, just for you, I'll consider it. Still got that important crap to do."

"Great! What is that anyway?" Victory was sweet and Melissa was enjoying it while it lasted.

"Top secret, big villain and Pro stuff. It's all the League again. They're making an army and everything, planning to destroy society in one big move, yada yada. You can see the situation that comes of that, and how I'm not supposed to be telling you these things." He winked slyly, the flush leaving his face.

"Psht. We both knew you would tell me regardless. Got a plan?"

"Yeah, working on one. Kacchan got me into the Pro Hero archives so I could see who I'd be dealing with. Did a little exploring too, which is where I got your gift." He handed over a small USB drive, which was completely ordinary looking.

"What is this?" Her voice was filled with excitement and she looked the small device up and down.

"Its a USB."

"Thank you, oh wise one. Truly, you are beyond me. Seriously though. What's on it."

"Plug it into your miniature laptop you keep with you and you'll see," Izuku managed through his chuckling.

"Hey, how do you know I have one? Rummaging through a lady's purse?" Despite the tease, the sleek computer was already sitting before her.

"I looked for mechanical devices when I entered. Do that all the time now." Izuku decided it was due time for a return tease.

"Really?! How long have you had that?!"

"Oh, that old installment? Let's see, I've had it since, about," he sent a quick glance down to his watch "ten seconds ago. OW!" She swiftly kicked him under the table, already scanning the files he'd brought her. "What was that for?"

"Never tease a lady Izu."

"You -- literally -- I was -- ugh, never mind."

Marissa was staring wide eyed at the small screen, ignoring Izuku's muttered empty threats. He'd brought her scientific and technological files, long forgotten; an old Pro's theories on what kind of support items would benefit his quirk the best, an assistant tech with a brilliant mind for designs but lacking in skills and resources to fulfill his plans, detailed lists on various quirks and how they could be enhanced. It would bump her research and work up to a whole new level. "Woah, Izuku! This is awesome, thank you!"

"Welcome, annoying bestie."

She snapped the laptop shut and smirked at him. "I'm sharing this with Mei," she half sang.

Izuku felt his pale face flush once again. "I repeat, annoying bestie."

And with that, they were back to their food, talking like normal people again. Nothing about them would ever be normal, but it was fun to pretend that they were once in a while.

A/N

So, another long update time. I got sucked into SVTFOE, and whoo boy I got obsessed fast. Anyway, next chapter I am planning to jump right into the big battle WHOO, and that's all fighting and big important things. Big fight's going to be three chapters at most, probably two. Again, this book is gonna be short, bear in mind. T'will hopefully be quite the rollercoaster.

That mention of a time when Izu and Kacchan met up and fought a bunch is actually a part of a crossover I wanna do with Cruel here and canon bnha. Assuming I ever get my lazy and indecisive butt to write it. And whenever the "Incident" is mentioned, that is just Izu's fight with AM.

Also, if you guys have any suggestions for the Cruel Oneshots, like certain times you wanna see (izu's initial training period, more concerning certain events talked about in story, after end of either first or second book) ideas you've come up with, or other things, tell me. I'm still planning on going over Chisaki and Eri, and DARCRY1's reveal suggestions (no I haven't forgotten, I'm just lazy (idk if you're even still here, ya havent commented in forever, but I promised my fren)).

Dieokileteous, sorry I took so long, hope the shortness doesn't disappoint.

And CadB, my man. I left '--*hero name here*--' on purpose, since I was, again, too lazy to think of one, and legit, he doesn't matter.

That's all, thank you all for sticking with me and SO LONG LOVIES!


	3. Catastrophic Proportions

The battle had been going well, all things considered. The lawful forces were outnumbered by villains and criminals 2 to one, but what was lacking in numbers was made up for in efficiency. Each side was holding their own with vicious determination. Regardless, if Katsuki hadn't appealed to Izuku and his comrades, it would have turned out far worse for the Government forces. As powerful as many Pros were, they were still restricted by new laws and angry citizens. Police and government forces were unaccustomed to working on an actual battle field, having had over a century of lax involvement as Proslike All Might took all the attention. Few could spare going all out where quirk power was concerned (Katsuki, or Deku as he was called on field in particular); there were civilians, police, and even some pros trapped underneath the very rubble they were fighting on.

Stain, Izuku, Dabi, Spinner, and Elija were swift and devastating forces in the battle. They tried to be as sparing as possible with the Pros, for in this battle they had a shaky (although unknown) alliance, but some were relentless in targeting them, and had to be removed. No mercy had been spared for any criminal. Devastating they may be, but the four had been swept apart in the mass confusion of the battle; Elija, the sharp shooter, was stationed as high as he could get, and moved little.

Despite the bloodiness and the confusion, the Lawful forces had been slowly gaining ground. For every Pro that had fallen, plenty more criminals had come down with them.

Izuku had been running from person to person, working to eliminate whomever was broadcasting a jamming signal. As far as he could tell, no one could make contact with anyone else via electronic communication, for the signal had even infaltrated his own secure network. The villains themselves seemed quite organized; they didn't seem to need communication devices which led Izuku to believe they possessed a telepathic quirk ally to direct them. Quite clever.

Not clever enough, for but a minute ago a corpse had been sliding off of Izuku's blade, communications back to normal.

But he no longer found himself caring about establishing communications. Instead he found himself running as fast as he could, his own desperate cries ringing across the battle field.

He was running, for there was a lone battle finishing on top an apartment building. He was crying, for the battle was two to one, and the lone man's strike had been turned on himself, dealing a final, mortal wound.

Izuku's frantic progress was suddenly halted, arms wrapping around his body and a silky voice sounding in his ear. It was Midnight. A hand clamped around his mask with her sleeping gas flooding the area around them; she was hoping to overload his mask and put him to sleep. Midnight didn't know of their shaky alliance. It wouldn't have changed anything, for she was hindering Izuku, and now he barely more than an animal in action and any form of alliance was forgotten. He struggled, not fully comprehending his restraints. The figure was kicked off of the building. Izuku gained the upper hand. Civilians and trapped allies were forgotten as a massive explosion shook the battle field, one to even challenge Katsuki in greatness. Apparently, damaged shocker disks and gasses do not mix well.

Two figures were launched from the resulting bomb; one, Midnight's burned and limp form, barely alive, the other Izuku, untouched in his protective suit and trailing smoke. A third of the fighters were collapsed on the ground, either from the explosion or exposure to Midnight's quirk. All eyes turned to Izuku cutting through whoever was unlucky enough to be in his way.

He was running as he had never run before. All that mattered was to catch who was falling from the building before they landed on the unforgiving ground. People either got out of his way, or were left bleeding and dying behind him. They didn't matter.

Izuku almost didn't make it. He jumped the last distance, colliding and rolling with a limp form. He wrapped as much of his body around the other as he could manage to protect who he'd caught from the rough and unforgiving rubble. When they finished tumbling along, Izuku was covered in another man's blood.

There was a dying figure in his lap and arms. A figure he'd always believed would never look like this; a slash in his chest stretching to his abdomen pouring out blood. The wound was fatal. No man, no matter how strong, could survive such a cut.

Izuku held the man's face, his cries deaf to his own ears.

Two iris-less eyes opened, mouth crinkling into an odd smile. The dying man forced out two words, determined to not be taken away in silence. His voice sounded wet with blood and for once, it was his own.

"Hey Kid."

\-- elsewhere --

Touya was usually better than this at staying with the others. He had expected that they might have been separated, but he had underestimated the sheer confusion of the roiling battle field. As he fought, bright blue flames scorching his foes, Touya searched for his friends. He wasn't even able to communicate across the battle field with them; his ear piece had been knocked out near the beginning of the battle (he was unaware that communications were down as well). Body after body fell before him, subject to his own stinging blade and devastating quirk. The weapon in particular (a glaive, and a beautiful gift from Izuku) would have been little more than a staff, were it not for the razor sharp blade on each end and a special modification; that being a way to spread his flames through and around the weapon.

A rifle shot was fired. Dabi felt a bullet zip past his ear, striking a criminal coming up behind him. He turned and nodded to Elija and with a flash of his blade ended the wounded man's life.

That was when the explosion went off.

Touya turned, wide eyed, his flames flickering away fearfully. He could hear Izuku's screams, his terrified wails. Everyone could hear. Izuku wasn't often loud, or even distressed; however, he could be incredibly vocal and well heard from distances away when properly provoked. Touya looked around frantically; he knew that only one thing could enlist that much panic from his little brother, and that was one of them in grave danger. He spun around and-

No,

Oh, please no.

Touya was sprinting at fast as he could, trying to join Izuku. He was no where close to them, but he was closing distance nonetheless. Spinner had seen as well, his own gigantic blade (another gift from Izuku) sweeping through the masses. Two scarves, one blood red and the other creamy white and freckled with old blood, floated carelessly in the wind with their owner lying broken below them.

Dabi reached the two before Spinner did. His steps slowed as abject horror spread itself across his face. The morbid, bloody sight before him nearly made him vomit.

Izuku was hunched over his beloved master and father, rocking back and forth as incoherant muttering tumbled out of his mouth. Blood covered them both. Akaguro's eyes were fluttering, and he was struggling to simply stay conscious. Each breath was ragged, and wet coughs (barely more than weak hacking) continually broke up anything he tried to say. To see the strong and unbreakable man they had grown to know and love as family, broken and dying was a pathetic sight.

Touya fell to his knees, reaching in vain for his mentor. A strange instinct tried to take over; a need to clutch at the gaping wound, hold it closed, keep the blood from spilling much as Izuku was trying desperately to do, both of their arms and torso covered in the thick red paint. But one look was all it took to know ...

There was no coming back from this.

Touya's heart was breaking to see the duo. Izuku was deaf to the world, unaware of every move around him. All he could see and hear was his dying master. He was pressing his healing cloths to the wound, but they wouldn't stick through the blood and Akaguro kept weakly fending off Izuku's attempts. He was trying to get his boy to understand that the situation was fruitless, but Izuku wasn't taking it. Dabi moved to help restrain his 'brother' when he froze.

A rushing sound, as the wind blowing through the deepest alleyways, sounded behind Dabi accompanied by the crunch of rubble beneath boots. He knew those sounds. Touya didn't need to hear HIS voice, or turn to see HIM, to know who it was.

"Well isn't this just a tragedy? Huh, Dabi?" Shigaraki spoke coyly, walking ever closer. Touya's whole body began to shake, anger taking over grief. "Look at what you get when you form an alliance only to betray it in the end. I honestly thought I'd need to work harder to get him. Pathetic."

Slowly, keeping himself in restraint, Dabi rose to his feet. He turned carefully. He fought within himself to control his quirk, which wanted nothing more than to erupt from him, burning everything: even himself. He looked Shagaraki in the eye. With one flick, Touya readied his blade, engulfing it in white hot flames. Shigaraki had little reaction.

"Careful now. If we can take down your precious master, you'll be--"

Another rifle shot split the air. Time was reduced to a snail's pace for Touya as he watched Shigaraki's left shoulder bloom into a full flower of blood: Woods' work. Kurogiri moved in shock, form flickering into solidity.

He struck.

Touya moved with his blade, his weight thrown into the strike. The tip of the glaive exited on the other side, prompting an audible gasp from Kurogiri, and Touya swept the burning blade upwards until it cut clean through the protective metal collar that hung on the bartender's shoulders. He turned with the swipe. The glaive traveled down, burying the blade and pinning an already fallen Shigaraki to the ground. Their deaths were instant, bodies burning. Touya should have succumbed to his mentor's fate, for it was true he was far less experienced; Elijah's rifle shot was his saving grace, and the man was now next to him, protecting them with his quirk.

Touya turned back to his only friends, his true family, his face contorted with how the remains of his heart was wrenching itself in two. He didn't care to waste time watching a shriveled body fall out of rapidly dissipating mist, the halved collar clanging on the floor. He didn't look down as Shigaraki's body gave its final twitches. Touya only looked to his brother and fallen mentor.

Only, Izuku wasn't looking down at his father anymore, vainly trying to stem the flow of blood. He was staring forward, holding Akaguro closer as if to protect him from further harm. He had removed his mask, revealing his bared teeth. Touya followed his brother's line of sight.

All for One had entered the field.

It didn't take much to the challenge to be made obvious. It seemed he was unaware that it was Dabi who had killed his student and friend, and all his anger was pointed at Izuku. The normally stoic boy was cowering and holding his father tighter to himself. His teeth may have been pulled back in a snarl, but Touya heard the whimper. For once in over three years, Izuku was insecure; unsure of himself or what to do.

The tense moment dragged on.

Just as All for One was lifting his hand towards Izuku, the distraught boy was given the reprieve he needed. Katsuki was throwing himself in full force at the villain. Touya watched in fascination; it isn't every day you see two power gods duking it out, and it is quite the spectacle. He was so absorbed that he didn't see Akaguro finally grab Izuku's attention, one last order to his son tumbling out of his mouth.

It wasn't until Izuku moved that Touya returned his attention to the present emergency. It wasn't until the boy uttered a strained "Tou, hold him for me," that Touya moved, doing as he was told.

Izuku looked filled with an emotion Touya barely recognized. He'd seen it before, in his mother's face; he'd never seen it so strongly. He never thought Izuku could pull such an expression. His twisted features kept Dabi captivated until the mask returned, hiding away that look. It was the look of pure agony.

Izuku reverantly retrieved his father's fallen weapon, unsheething his own short sword to duo-wield the blades. He ignored Spinner, who just arrived, and dashed forward. Gone in a second.

Touya wrenched his eyes away from Izuku sprinting off to battle along side Katsuki, disregarding Spinner's gasp of shock, and shifted so Chizome was more comfortable in his arms.

"He ... really is ... something ... isn't he?" Akaguro asked weakly, head lolling back to gaze at the sky. He looked oddly peaceful for a man about to die.

"Yeah. You certainly did a number on him." The two shared weak, unsteady laughter. Izuku's and Katsuki's war screams could be heard across the battle field. Touya's breath was suddenly coming in shaking gasps as the true reality of the situation came washing up on him. "There's no coming back from this one ... is there?"

Akaguro managed to turn his head back and forth the tiniest amount, voicing his agreement with a quiet "no, not this time."

Then ... Touya's phone started thrumming with harp music and kitten meowing.

"And, there's Mika, getting off of work and asking if I want coffee." Touya rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I forgot to put my phone on silent."

"You kids and you devices." Even in death, Akaguro found something to bicker about with Dabi. The scarred man couldn't help but laugh.

"You're such an old man. Goodness. Why do I even see you as a brother? We both must be missing a screw or two."

"I am only four years older."

Dabi growled, hiding his relief that the tension was lessening up. "Please, do anything but remind me that I'm thirty."

Akaguro managed a choke of a laugh, mirth evaporating and tension returning as soon as it had left. In a burst of strength, he grabbed Touya's shirt in an iron vice. "Listen," he forced the words out through his own choking. "Listen. You know ... of his and my ... promise, yeah?"

Of course he knew. Izuku was a fourth younger sibling to him; they told each other everything. Everything.

He nodded mutely. "Good." Akaguro's voice was growing faint, strained as his energy was being sapped away. "Hold him to it. I was ... was going to release him from it when ... when he was eighteen, ... a man. But ... you've seen him. You know."

"Know? Know what?" Spinner asked, looking to both Dabi and Elija in confusion. Neither answered him, Woods giving only a shrug. Touya still couldn't speak.

"You and I've ... we've done our best. You know. It's not ... enough. You won't ... no one can ... not anymore." His shallow breaths were cutting off his sentances, but he didn't seem aware of words he was leaving out. He didn't need to say them. Touya did know. He clasped his master's shirt right back.

"Then let me take you home! We can get Kai in time, I - ah - I'm sure of it! He'll help!" It wouldn't have been the first time Overhaul would have healed one of the four beginning his partnership with Izuku. Akaguro only shook his head, however. He wasn't listening, but that also was hardly a first.

"Under," he gagged weakly for a moment, sounds of the battle reaching a climax. "Under my bed ... a diary, and recorder." He was breathing heavily now, voice growing ever fainter and more labored. "They're ... for ... him. Make sure ..."

Touya had fat tears rolling down his face now. "Make sure yourself! Please..."

A strange smile slid it's way onto Chizome's face. "No. My time, my life ... it's up. I'm not needed anymore." From his perspective it was true. Anything major that was left was persuading and controlling the people, something he had always failed at. People never listened to him. It was Izuku, who everyone listened to, who was needed fully now. People were only listening now because of Izuku, and were supporting only because Izuku was speaking up. Even as he fought life and death with All for One, eyes were on him, not Akaguro.

"Izuku needs you! We all do ..."

Akaguro sighed. "Yes. The kid ... Izuku, my boy ... he does." Hope sparking in Touya's chest died at the next words. "He needs to say goodbye."

"No, he doesn't need just that! He... who'll be Stain but you?"

"He will. ... Make sure he gets those. Hold him to his promise." The last two orders were barely even whispers.

Dabi's voice trailed off. He sucked in a deep breath, tamping down his emotions and lifting his head momentarily to watch the fight. "Okay. Okay you old gizzard. You win. I promise."

"Good." Chizome's hand loosened, and fell back to his chest. "Good." His eyes started to close.

Touya shook him lightly. "Hey, keep awake now. You said it yourself. Izuku needs you to say goodbye."

The eyes fluttered open. "Izuku ... Son." The words weren't audible over the battle sounds, and Touya wasn't even sure the man had spoken them. The limp head started twitching, turning towards the major battle; Touya took the silent order and both supported and turned the head in his arms. Akaguro watched his son fight his battle for the last time

The four silent men watched in awe. Katsuki and Izuku, working as one, taking on the most physically powerful villain since the beginning of quirks. Huge explosions rocked the battle field, ingenious traps and weapons doing equal damage. Neither gave All for One any opening for attack.

"Your son really is something, isn't he?"

A perfectly content expression dominated Akaguro's face, something that had never been there before.

\-- with AFO --

Katsuki released his biggest explosion yet, coupled with his own power of One for All. It took everything All for One possessed to block the onslaught, losing track of Izuku in the process. The ancient villain panted. "Is that all you have boy? All Might chose poorly."

Anger tried to flare in Katsuki's stomach, but it was washed away by weariness. "No he chose well. That's all I gave, cause unlike All Might, I know that you're actually not mine to take down."

It was too late for AFO then. Before he could register shock or prepare in anyway, Izuku was already on top of him; quite literally. He had escaped Bakugo's blast by moving above it, and had begun to fall as soon as the torrent had ended. Blades out, swinging down.

The three century old villain was torn into thirds.

Not even his regeneration quirks could save him.

Izuku was on his knees, shaking from shock and grief. Katsuki fell to his own. Far below, the villains and criminals, left without lead or command, turned tail and ran, lawful forces coming upon them like hounds to a rabbit.

With a quivering hand, Izuku pulled out a portal marble, crushed it, and crawled through to his master's side. The dying form was beyond words at this point. All he had left to say was in his eyes, full of a father's love. "You made these last years worth living," they said. Izuku was took his father's hand, holding it up to his face and with the last of his strength, Akaguro gently rubbed his thumb along Izuku's freckles. One final display of affection.

"Dad ... please no ... "

The hand grew limp, falling out of Izuku's frozen fingers.

"No ... nononONONO" Izuku began hyperventialting, wildly pawing at the lifeless form in his lap. His words rose in intensity until he was screaming, voice breaking with grief. Barely recognizing that Dabi was pulling him away, restraining him, Izuku continued to wail and reach for the body. Spinner, left in shock, was who reached forward and closed the iris-less eyes. He laid the body down respectfully.

Izuku, as he had done three years prior with his mother, clenched his body from head to toe, bent over the arm restraining him, and let out his anguish in one, feral, banshee scream; the kind that can be heard distances away, even if it is merely a bone chilling echo. It took all Touya had not to release Izuku and cover his ears from the shrill wail.

The animalistic bellow petered out into choking, gasping sobs that wracked Izuku's frail frame. Tears that his father would never again wipe away flowed down his face as he grunted and gagged with agony.

Touya wasn't much better off. He shook like a leaf in the wind, his own tears running off of his chin. He marshalled himself. Now was not the time.

He turned to Spinner and Elija. "Take Izuku and ... him ... back to the apartment. I ... we'll ..." he trailed off in a sigh. What could they do, what could he order? Regardless, they didn't need an order; Akaguro was swept into Spinner's arms, Izuku, still shaking and crying, into Elijah's.

Touya was left to pick up the discarded weapons; Izuku's short sword, several knives from master and apprentice, and ... his katana.

He fought to bring his tears and shaking breaths back under control.

Touya stepped up to the edge, clearly visible. The battle was over, recovery of both the living and dead underway. The few brave cameramen and women (and a few dumb teens getting footage on their phones) turned their focus on Dabi as he made himself visible. He took one last deep breath, and spoke loud and clear.

"Master Akaguro, has fallen. From this day, Stain's Apprentice, my brother in conduct, my friend, will no longer hold that title. Stain lives on through him. What was started, will be finished. There are things we need to do still."

He turned, opened a portal, and entered his apratment. He couldn't bear to say another word. Not when he had a funeral to plan.

This was the day, Izuku Chizome Midoriya's mind broke.

A/N

In honor of our fallen mentor, no A/N this chapter Lovies.


	4. A Mind and Mentor Lost

Izuku had gotten the body buried two graves away from his mother's. It took a few pulled strings, but it was done. He wasn't sure how long he had remained kneeling between the gravestones, silent tears still trailing down his face. Feeling hollow, he barely moved at all.

And it scared Touya. Izuku's face perfectly matched the same spaced out look he had been drifting into for over a year; only this time, he wasn't snapping out of it. The once vibrant and beautiful green eyes were dull, lifeless. An empty mockery of what they once were. Yes, he was afraid for Izuku. The boy's brilliant mind had simply been through too much, and had snapped.

Oh he was terrified.

He didn't show Izuku the hidden journal and recorder. Touya hid them, believing it would send Izuku into more of a depression spiral, and justifying his actions with 'I'll show him when he is better' mentality.

Of course, he knew Izuku would never be fully better. Therefore, under pressure from Spinner and Elija, he gave Izuku the remnants of his father for his eighteenth birthday only days later.

Izuku opened the book to a random early entry, selected the accompanying audio file, and read along as he listened.

"*date here, about 9pm. Just sent the kid home to his mother. Gave him a few bruises, but nothing major. If he ever learns to hold a staff properly, he wouldn't have to wear long sleeves to hide that he's black and blue.

"Regardless, he is doing remarkably better. Catching onto my tricks. He's absolutly brilliant at analysation and predictions. How anyone could believe that he is useless is beyond me. Not to mention how tech savvy and mechanically intelligent he is.

"This has actually made me decide to never let him read or listen to this. He'll tease. He's got quite a bit of spunk in him."

Izuku let out a small huff of laughter, which was the first sound he'd made in days that wasn't grief related. Akaguro hadn't been wrong. If Izuku had learned, he would have never let his master live it down.

He moved forward several months.

"*date* 6pm. The kid is finally meeting up with the hero mockery after a whole year of distance. Told me all about it when I called him today. Seems to be rather irritated with the boy, but a little fond of his other guest (Kirishima?) who has taken to one of his little mechanics.

"Izuku also accidentally slipped and called me Dad. He will never hear the end of it."

On and on he went, jumping from entry to entry.

"Izuku lost his mother. He's in my care now." "Jail life is terribly frustrating. The kid has taken in three different strays. And a freaking cat, to which he is allergic." "He's pursuing a business partnership with the yakuza. What has come over me to agree to this?" "What he is accomplishing in the realm of science, is almost scary, and that's coming from me." "Another pet. A dog. With so much fur. Hypoallergenic my foot." "Izuku and I had a small fight. He's worried he'll lose me. Yelled that he would change fate so he never did until I'd lived a full life. I made him promise to not speak like that again in return to fight to the last. I made him promise as, for once, he scared me with that look in his eyes. I can see why people are so scared of him now." "The boy went and got internet famous. Apparently, he was overly sassy on television and now 'memes' are being made about him. He's made three different social media accounts (each of which has been taken down by the government) and is boasting about being a 'meme' any chance he gets." On and on. One of the last entries was as follows.

"*date* 10:30pm. I'm having to sneak out later and later to get some peace and alone time to do this. Its refreshing. Sure, I have come to appreciate (perhaps even enjoy) the presence of Lizard and Matchstick, and the Woods are pleasant enough company, but I still am not the type to surround myself 24/7 with people I trust. That there is one of the points in which the kid and I differ.

"Well, I can hardly call him a kid anymore. He's almost eighteen. A fully grown man. I hope he realizes how proud I truly am of him. Perhaps we're too attached to each other, but it's too late to change any of that now. I'm not as attached to any of the others. Elija and Spinner I suppose are what I should consider friends. Matchstick, though I will never tell him this to his face (it'd inflate his ego), I oddly enough see as a younger brother. I know he views me as an older brother, and Izuku as a younger. That's why I pick on him. If I had ever had siblings, I like to think I would have treated them the same to make sure they were tough enough to survive the world.

"I feel, strange. As if my life is coming to a close as surely as this journal is. I can't see ways I can contribute to the cause anymore. It's Izuku everyone loves and listens to. Not me. Whenever someone or something is no longer needed, well, it's always been cut out in my life. I don't know what'll happen to me, or the kid, but something big is about to happen to us both. Perhaps in this battle he's getting himself and us roped into.

"I promised him almost two years ago that I would fight to my last, until it no longer matters, and I will. I am, always have been, and will be for however long I have left, a man of my word."

Izuku stopped the tape. His last two tears rolled down his face. "He knew."

Touya held his breath, expecting another depression outbreak.

Izuku only sniffed, held his head up higher, and put on a brave (and not entirely fake) smile.

"Well. If that isn't like him, then I don't know what is." He folded the book shut, carrying it and the recorder to the shrine set up for his two parents. He sighed, leaning on the counter for a second. "What a way to say goodbye, huh?"

Silence reigned for precious moments. Izuku sniffed again, straightened, and turned about. A hint of his old self had returned in his eyes. Touya sighed with relief at seeing his brother returning to himself, and hugged the little brat with everything left in him. Spinner came and complete the bear hug.

There was one silent "thank you" and Izuku found himself being hustled off to bed. Good. He was tired, and still felt so hollow; it just didn't seem to be swallowing him up as much now.

A/N

So, here we are! Things are gonna take a sortve screen shot approach from here on out. This semi important scene, this protest, so on and so forth. If anyone knows the reason for prev chapter's title, you awesome (ya'll are awesome as it is, but oh well). I'm planning on making Stain's journal a thing in my one shot comp, and I am also working on the Xover.

Sorry for the terribly long wait for an average and a small sized chapters. I was having trouble just getting this down, and I got rather sick, so nothing was really being written until pretty much yesterday. Again, sorry.

Comments!

bp136714, they do! Hooray! Two crazy tech and science kiddos having an absolute ball together.

CadB, thanks for the suggestions! I can actually see how I could fit all three of those into one, or perhaps split them.

Thanks for the comments, blow up my notifications with more. They make my day.

So long Lovies! Have a lovely day and enjoy your springtime and miserable humidity! Expect an overly sassy Xover soon!


	5. Moving on

The next few weeks were, honestly, quite hard. Izuku didn't talk much. Wandered around aimlessly with a vacant look in his eyes. He hadn't trained at all. He ate very little and slept way too much. Remy had never left his side, but even she (with her intense cuteness and deep empathy) couldn't help him out of the ghost like phase he was in.

Izuku had just, lost his purpose. He might not have been quite as swallowed up in his misery as before, but he wasn't much better either.

Not to say the others hadn't been affected. The Woods hadn't been too impacted; sorry and shocked, but they weren't missing a steady pillar in their life and just went on. Spinner spent a lot of time walking Remy or the cat, really just finding any excuse for fresh air. Dabi talked with his girlfriend at least once a day. Both tried to beat the tar out of each other in training like they always had.

Izuku, just, did nothing.

He didn't know what to do.

Akaguro had always meant more to him than anyone else, even Dabi. His father had been the one guiding him and building him up for the past four years. He was the one who could always pull Izuku out of any mood or flare of anger; it was easy for him to calm or stimulate Izuku, and good thing too, for he had always been very easily emotional.

Touya could see his best friend slipping away from him, and he was scrambling to find a way, any way, to bring him back. He'd promised Akaguro he would do his best for Izuku, and he was just letting the boy slip by without a fight. Touya wouldn't take it. He needed some way to bring his best friend and brother back.

An opportunity came when he walked into Izuku's living room (it felt wrong still not to call it "Izuku's and Master's" living room.) Izuku was at the stove, poking what was supposed to be a frying egg with a wooden spatula. Recipe for danger there; it was common knowledge that Izuku broke the basic rules of life, death, gravity, science, and every other rule when presented with a kitchen.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Izuku shrugged, mumbling "I'unno."

"The stove isn't even on, buddy."

Izuku gave a non-concerned noise.

Touya sighed. Pulling Izuku away from the stove and sitting him at the table, he knelt before his younger companion. He folded Izuku's calloused, thin hands into his scarred and burnt ones, holding them and keeping eye contact with the boy. "Look. I know. This all is hard. It's the second time you've lost someone incredibly close and important to you." The boy's chin started to tremble. "But you're strong Izuku, you know that. Master wanted you to move on, to finish what was started between you two."

Izuku's vacant eyes roamed back and forth, as if comparing something Touya couldn't see. "I know," his voice was tiny, barely audible and childlike. "I just don't know if I could stand to be him. I, I always tried to be just like him, but I'm not! How could I claim to be 'Stain', if I'm nothing like him?"

Touya smiled. He didn't know why, but seeing Izuku trying to fit into his father's shoes was endearing to him; he wondered if Akaguro had ever seen that. Little Izuku and Daddy Stain. "I think there's more of him in you than you give yourself credit for." Izuku opened his mouth to protest, but Touya cut him off. "You were always the one to stand the longest against him in the ring; you even won a fair few of those times! Spins and I always just pummeled. You and he could tell what the other was going to do well before either gave any hint, and could mimic and assist each other perfectly.

"But despite all that, yes, you're not him. You know why?" Izuku shook his head slightly, eyes wide and focused. "Because he didn't want you to be. He was always training you to be yourself. All those times he let you take the lead in planning? They weren't just because you're the smartest little brat I know, but because he wanted you to trust in your own judgement and planning. He indulged your love of science and tech so much (even though he didn't understand one bit of it) because he knew you had amazing talent for it!"

Izuku's eyes were regaining their vivacity, a flush of color building in his pale cheeks. "'Never believe that you can never do wrong, because you can; but do everything with confidence.'" Izuku parroted back an old lesson Akaguro had drilled into him years ago. It was one of the first things he had been taught when he began his vigilante training in earnest.

"Exactly!" Touya beamed, grasping Izuku's shoulder. "You don't have to be exactly like him to inherit the name he gave you. Am I anything like my father? Not in the slightest! Yet I have to share the same cursed last name as him. You see what I'm trying to say, Izuku?"

A grin, a hint of the rambunctious child Touya had known, spread across Izuku's face. "Yeah. I do." Then, a devilish smirk growing he added, "ya shriveled prune."

"OKAY!" Touya was back onto his feet in a second, dragging Izuku up with him. "Now I know you're feeling better. Get up, ya stick, and train with me. It won't do anyone good if our new Stain can't even handle his sword."

"Oi! I can handle a sword better than you ever can!"

"I'm older!"

"I have more experience!"

And just like that, Izuku was back; never quite the same, but at least he was there with them. Months passed. They trained, fought, continued the Cause, appeared at rallies and protests to control the crowd and guide the angry citizens. A year came and went. Izuku turned nineteen. Touya was finally persuaded to bring his girlfriend, Mika (who knew who they were and was entirely cool with it), to the apartment and Izuku, Mrs. Lily, and little Rose absolutly fell in love with her. Spinner wouldn't stop teasing Toy for actually clearly falling head over heels for a simple barista, but had to concede that the two complemented each other well.

Izuku's favorite thing however, as it had been all his vigilante years, was running. Dashing across the rooftops. Maybe being chased by a certain Hero. The adrenaline pumping through his body, nooks and crannies underneath his hands and feet, wind tugging at his clothes. The weight of his swords on his back; he had taken up his father's iconic katana, duoweilding it with his own short sword. The feeling was still new, but it continually grounded him in reality.

It made him feel invincible, untouchable.

On this evening, over a year since the loss of his father, Izuku had been doing exactly that. He had been letting the city's night lights blur past him as he ran and leapt. Izuku had just left a newly dispersed rally and the crowd's response to him had been unexpectedly positive; it had left Izuku in a good mood, so he had decided to take the scenic route home.

But he had gotten off track now.

Both at the rally, and now, he had spotted an all too familiar head of pink hair. In the crowd, in the middle of a lengthy explanation, he hadn't thought too much of it; sure, it was nice to know she was there and that she was at least listening to him, but nothing too concerning. But seeing that same head of pink hair now, something told Izuku to follow. So he did.

He was silent, unnoticeable by most. Despite the swords on his back, and his well known figure and outline, he made sure to keep up a non-threatening aura about him. That was an old trick he'd learned from Akaguro; aura and emotion manipulation. He was certain that he was projecting a feeling of calm and peace, but the pink head kept turning around.

It was as if she knew she was being followed.

It didn't occur to him that she might not have been searching because she felt his presence, but because she felt another's. He was simply so caught up in seeing her again. Izuku wanted to talk to her, walk her back to her apartment, but he kept hesitating.

It wasn't until a figure in black materialized behind her that Izuku cursed himself and leapt down.

Silent and swift, he grabbed the figure and whirled into an alleyway nearby. Izuku recognized the man instantly; a well known thief and rapist assisted by a camouflage quirk. The man began to shout in alarm, but was silenced by one quick movement from the boy. The body crumpled. Izuku, after dumping the corpse behind a dumpster, began to scale the wall; the very least he could do was continue to follow her and make sure that she was safe if he couldn't summon up the courage to talk to her.

A soft gasp sounded below him. He froze.

Clinging to the brick with one hand, Izuku turned and looked at the alleyway's mouth. Who he had been following was standing there, hand over her mouth, gaze flicking between him and the body. Her eyes were wide.

"Hey there Mei." Izuku greeted, forcing a casual tone into his voice as he slowly lowered himself from the wall. Guess they were going to talk after all. "Long time no see."

Mei Hatsume's breaths were coming in quick, shaky gasps. First, she had gone against her gut and hopped in that crowd of people, pressed on all sides by dissatisfied civilians, listening to one of the most dangerous men in the known world. Then, that nerve rattling feeling of being prey followed her out of that same crowd. Now she was presented with a clearly dead body who she was sure had been the one following her.

Not to mention the same "one of the most dangerous men in the world" was walking towards her with his hands up.

Tonight was not her night.

He was saying something to her, but she was panicking and couldn't make out his words. It wasn't that she was scared of him. She knew him, Izuku; they'd met before, both before and after he'd left to dedicate every day to his master. Mei knew he would never willingly hurt her.

But the night's insanity was catching up to her as she stared at that dead body. Her vision was coming black spots, and she soon passed out cold.

A/N

Odd ending, I know, but I couldn't find any other way to end this chapter without including the next scene (which is all IzuMei(my boy needs it. Dear goodness the poor child needs a wholly positive female influence his age, he's so deprived of one))

CadB (sadly the only one who commented), hopefully the soul crushing does in fact continue. This book is very bittersweet (and will mostly focus on domestic life and no more big drama), so I'm not planning on much in the way of uplifting humor or victory (outside of the one shot comp.)

I'm going to try to get DB up and going again, get into its drama, continue working on the (thankfully lighthearted) Xover, get that Dabi story I promised way-back-when going, I've been trying to write some in my other fanfics (my one in RotG to be specific) and to top it all off I've got another short and sweet one shot comp coming of a ship I offered to write a little of. No idea when any of that is coming out, but that's ok!

So long Lovies!


	6. A Start

When Mei finally came to, she found herself in her own apartment. First thing she noticed was that she was strangely calm; odd, concerning that she had blacked out from what she could only assume was a panic attack of some sort. Second thing was the time. At the latest it had only been close to 9pm when she had started on her way home. Now it was 10 nearing 11 at night. Third was the smell of simple food and tea that she certainly had not made.

"Back to your senses?"

Fourth and final, was the fluffy, green head in her lap.

Mei yelped lightly in surprise. Izuku merely smiled up at her, craning his neck and taking a bite out of a sandwich.

"Oh. Uhm. Hello."

"Hai." The two were silent for a moment, Izuku continuing to eat. "Want the other half of this? You gotta be hungry by now." She took it in a daze, still trying to comprehend how she got herself in this situation. "Confused?" A moment's pause, "you've actually been awake for some time. Just a little in shock; pacing, talking in hysteric level pitches, generally working yourself up, you name it. This was the only thing I could think of to keep you from winding yourself up further." Izuku shrugged, taking a bite out of his sandwich half.

She blinked, wide eyed. He was acting very casually as if he took girls home and kept them safe on the daily, all while retaining respect; it would have been easy for him to trap her in her room, or to have just dumped her on her doorstep and move on.

"Plus you seemed rather content to be combing your fingers in my hair." To her embarrassment, Mei found that she did indeed have her fingers tangled in his hair. She withdrew her hand, muttering apologies. Izuku, however, found the whole situation quite amusing, and had the nerve to start laughing at her as he sat up. "Don't worry. I'm rather used to it; Dabi starts messing with my hair any time I'm within arms reach."

"Oh." Relieved, she took a large bite out of her sandwich half, mulling the situation over. It was not a bad sandwich. "So, tell me. Why are you still here? Why not just set me in my room and go home? It is rather late."

Izuku popped the last of his half in his mouth and leaned over to get his cup of now lukewarm tea. "Just because I attack and hate false heroes, doesn't mean I do the same for the common people. I mean," he shrugged his shoulders, sliding down into a more relaxed and comfortable pose, "when you look at it, everything I've done is for the common people."

Mei's face crinkled in confusion. Murder, for the people? "How."

He gestured vaguely. "Well ... think about it. I obviously don't do any of this for the heroes' benefits, nor the villains'. If I was working for myself, I'd take the easiest route available which (three years ago) would have been joining the League, or some other organization such as the Yakuza. No, when it comes right down to it, I do the atrocities that I do for the common people; freeing them from 'heroes' who use them to gain anything from fame, riches, sex, boredom relief, to power. By bringing light to the crimes they themselves have committed (or their own hypocrisy) and removing them, I have been improving the common people's lives." Izuku rubbed a hand along his scarred chin, deep in thought.

Once he had begun talking, Mei realized she'd heard him say similar things before. Hearing him talk to a crowd, and talking with him one on one (comfortably in her own home no less) were two very different feelings. Mei remembered how much she liked asking Izuku a question and just letting him talk on as long as he wished. Often, that was quite long.

She snapped herself back to the present as he began talking again. "It does help that if Father had never taken me in, I would be one of the common people myself; honestly, whenever I leave the apartment for normal reasons, I see myself as just one of the people. It feels good to pretend to be normal."

"You would have been just a normal dude?" She looked to him with her mouth drawn into a confused smile. "I would have thought that you'd have become the next big name in technology. 'Mirdoriya Innovations'."

Izuku threw his head back and laughed. It was the kind of well meaning, childish laugh that instantly made you feel like a friend. Mei found herself chuckling along. She didn't even know what he was finding funny.

"'Midoriya Innovations'." He turned to her again, making a joking finger gun. "Now, know, I will someday (once my job is done), and I WILL SO use that for its name." He petered off into another chuckle. "And don't worry about my technological career; it's as fine and ahead of its time as always."

"Still that good?"

"Still that good. I am interested in your work though. I would have taken a look in your lab there if that wouldn't have been rude and intrusive, and if you hadn't in the state you were in. I hear M'issa is offering you a place to work for her now that she's taken over her dad's spot?"

And just like that, they moved on from villainy and twisted morals to excited chatter about technology and science. Izuku happily gave her tips and information she'd never heard before and Mei told him about her crazier ideas for hero assistance tech. It seemed for every idea they shared, the other had an instant suggestion on how to improve it. She of course knew he was keeping the best for himself; his 'All for One' equation, the real reason he was so ahead of the game. Others had tried and failed to wheedle it out of him. Izuku wouldn't budge. It was, after all, his ticket for sucess in his future establishment, and he was not going to let anyone (not even Melissa or Mei) take it from his hands until he was good and ready.

He, of course, excitedly started detailing all his plans for his future sucess; he was saving anything he wasn't sending off to Kai, and was preparing to lay patents down on every one he could, and keep the equation a corporation secret until the day he died; he was going to branch into every area he could manage, from tech to science to cybernetic implants, to every day items such as fidget toys and appliances. If he could assemble it, it was his, and his alone unless directly stated otherwise.

It wasn't like Mei cared all that much that he kept his big secrets. If school had taught her anything, it was respect of other people's privacy and space. Besides, she was talking with one of the most brilliant minds in Japan; someone who adored technology and mechanics as much as she did. How could she complain?

Of course, as 11pm turned to midnight, then half after, Izuku pulled himself away from an incredibly entertaining topic of preserving and cleaning the environment and prepared to take his leave. Running a hand through his hair he shrugged on his abandoned coat. Mei pouted.

"Leaving? But this was so much fun!"

Izuku smirked. It had been fun, but, "you look ready to pass out. I probably don't look any better." At her still morose face, his smirk only grew. A courage he hadn't known he had filled him, prompting him to lean forward quickly and plant a short kiss on her cheek. "Don't worry. I'll come back again sometime soon." He moved back and winked at her, the both of them turning beet red. "Just don't try getting mugged in the hopes I'll carry you home again."

Mei sucked in a breath through her nose, keeping her voice as calm and marshaled as his. "Fair, but only if you promise to take me out to dinner."

Giving a nervous chuckle, Izuku managed to turn even more red. "Would a cheesy, greasy diner I used to work for suffice? They basically welcome me like a national hero there."

It was Mei's turn to smirk now. "Sounds good."

Izuku couldn't take it anymore and with a final goodbye, he left. He clambered to the roof of her apartment building, collapsing and letting the cold night wind chill his burning face. He covered his face and groaned. Whether it was out of happiness, frustration, or embarrassment, Izuku didn't know.

What had he been thinking?

They hadn't seen each other in close to three years! Who was he to just swoop in and do that! Any of it!

Every little and big tip Touya had given Izuku over the years on relationships (he had been in quite a few before Mika) bounced around in the younger man's head.

Oh goodness, Touya. He would never let Izuku live this down.

With a frustrated groan, he climbed to his feet and set off for home. He was suddenly glad for the late hour; no kids would be around to pester out of him where he had been.

Meanwhile, Mei was in seventh heaven. She made a mad dash for her phone, send her best friend a hasty text. 'GIRL PLEASE TELL ME YOURE AWAKE. GOTTA CALL'

Melissa responded almost immediately. 'Yep, just closing up for the night. Call?'

As Mei bounced around her apartment, nearly waking her neighbors (who had long since learned to sound proof their rooms), Melissa Sheild sat back in pride. Turns out she made a fine matchmaker after all.

A/N

Not long after updating DB, I come right out with an update for Destiny. A good omen I say. Next chapter is focusing on something I have rather neglected, which is bad concerning that it's one of the the main premises of the Cause. Politics. Specifically, quirk and hero laws. Quirkless rights, official laws on heroic actions and benefits, school mandated to provide courses and counsellors for students regarding their quirks (or lack), the works, and obviously it will take time for all of those to be passed, so next chapter will probably span another year or so. That may take me a little while work it all out, but I'll try to avoid a long update.

I've also decided I will finish up Cruel here before starting my two other small stories (Dabi redemption, and ship comp).

CadB: We all want to hug Remy, Mei is awesome, and at least I've got you faithfully commenting on everything I post. You awesome man!

That's all Lovies!


	7. Soon

The world was in an uproar. Stain's message had been resonating louder than ever before after his death. Everywhere you turned there was another protestor, another sign, another supporter. The spread had not been limited to only Japan.

America (as it had done 3 centuries ago with beginning the hero system) was the first to take action. It's people were easily swayed by Izuku's elegant and persuasive speak, his truth resonating with them deeply. The loudest voices rang out across the country, pushing for change.

This was where the first New Age law was passed on quirkless rights and protection. This allowed the quirkless equal rights to any position as any quirked individual, so long as they were properly trained (as it was 300 years ago.) Not long after was an Act regulating hero work; eliminating the payment, increasing the training required, and keeping a tighter watch on their actions. Given that they were no longer being paid to steal the spotlight, they were in a way given more breathing space to prefrom less "heroic" deeds. Criminal records were scavenged up and kept closely watched. A criminal point system was introduced, and an evaluation board for new aspiring heroes; this allowed anyone a fair chance at heroics (even those with a criminal record (given to a certain point)) who were honestly trying to improve themselves and make a good impact on the world. (It was also open to those with criminal heritage, such as a powerful young lady we shall see in the future.) One after another, America and Japan set the example.

France was next. Then Russia, followed by China and England. Worldwide, laws concerning quirks were passed and approved. The heroic system was harder to fix, given how entrenched it had become in society, but little by little it was coming free in every country.

And Izuku loved it. He loved that he didn't even need speeches anymore to send the crowds into a frenzy; walk behind a news reporter here, a civilian caught him on video running on a rooftop there. Resurrecting his old social media profiles, Izuku began posting his own pictures and videos. He sometimes liked to play cat and mouse with his intended victims, hinting at who was maybe next or his next location. It was all quite fun; for him and the boys anyway. The people themselves began uprooting many dirty secrets and lies that the "heores" had been hiding behind. Honestly, Izuku's biggest problem was keeping the crowds in check; he wanted a just and peaceful society, not a society of rampaging, murderous civilians.

As the brilliance of his mind was hinted at to the public, their viewpoint for the future shifted from heroics to science and technology. His friends (Mei and Melissa, along with some old college friends) were thrust into the spotlight. Their tech and science was examined and praised, and provisions for successful careers were laid. What was best was that Izuku didn't have any great part in that. The people noticed it on their own, and (when they noticed that their own tech wasn't as advanced) began giving inventors and scientists more attention. He loved seeing them succeed.

Within a year the cause had progressed so much Izuku was left in shock. Countless Pros had been removed, quirk and career counseling was being installed into almost every school, Katsuki himself (among others) was supporting the cause; not the killing or the riots, but the meaning behind those killings and riots. Police officers were given usage of their quirks. Not as much as the Pros, but usage nonetheless. The quirkless and weak quirked were gaining respected positions, gaining as much respect and admiration as those with powerful quirks. Izuku's cause was being fulfilled.

Of course, even though it sounds perfect, as with any movement not everyone supported it. The opposers' biggest argument was that this all was started by a murderer, blackmailer, maimer, and terrible, terrible criminal. "We're giving him what he wants," "we're allying ourselves with the villains."

And they were right.

Izuku was those things. He was one of the worst people to live at that time. Doing the terrible things he did and say it was for the people is despicable from almost any point of view. They were giving him what he wanted, and were in a way allying themselves with him.

But it was for the people, and the people liked his point. Almost no one would support his violent actions. He didn't even. Multiple times, as Izuku stood above a crowd, talking to them and guiding them, he made it plain that even he found what he did disgusting. If there had been another way that he believed would have gotten him to where he is now, Izuku would have taken it. Be he didn't believe that there had been any other way. He did what he did out of necessity.

A criminal by need, if you will.

That was what the people resonated with.

Even life at home was proving to be a source of optimism for Izuku; he had a wonderful girlfriend, someone who could finally keep up with his brain; Touya and his girlfriend Mika had tied the knot about a year after Akaguro's death; Spinner had been trying to repair relations with his family; Matthew and Rose, as well as all the other children (his "nieces" and "nephews",) were always there for Izuku to absolutley dote upon.

Katsuki and Ochako had tied the knot as well. Izuku had hidden, invisible, throughout the service, watching peacefully. Katsuki had somehow known, and spoke a word with Izuku before the villain left. He didn't get the same answer as the last time, but string of hope instead.

"Soon."

Yes. As the world was turned upside down and his Cause was fulfilled and supported at every turn, Izuku knew his days as Stain's Apprentice and Stain himself were coming to a close. He was having trouble accepting that he would have to let go. He had been at this for 6 years now, every detail of his life it seemed came back to his work. Izuku would have to sever ties with people he'd come to view as family; not that he would stop seeing them, for if he had his way nothing would stop him from checking up on his chosen ragtag family whenever possible.

But Father had ordered him to go.

Izuku wouldn't defile his father's memory like that. He couldn't. He promised that he would do what he could and leave his home for Katsuki and Aunt Mitsuki.

After all, he could feel what had pushed Akguro to hold him to that promise. Little by little, Izuku knew his mind was slipping from him. He pretended not to notice Touya's concerned looks, and didn't share how many times his spent time with his parents in vivid dreams and nightmares.

Izuku wasn't surprised or upset. It was nature. The human mind, no matter how brilliant and sharp, can only take so much shock and trauma before it snaps. Given all the terrible things he had done, Izuku knew he deserved what he was getting. He didn't believe in gods or fate; he only knew that he deserved it.

But as he had said to a crowd that afternoon, when asked with how much longer he would be doing what he did, "soon. Hopefully only one more year before we can have peace."

"Where will you go?"

"Back where I came from. I have friends waiting for me."

"Do you miss them?"

"Not as much as I will miss the family I have made here."

All he had to do was keep his mind intact for one more year. Then he could let his mind take the course it so desired.

One more year of work and speeches. Then they could all be free. His family could hang up their weapons, and go their own ways. He knew that Spinner and Dabi were planning to stay together, and take on their own apprentice someday, continuing a tradition (even if it would be void of the name Stain. Elija and his family would be free and return to normal civilian life.

Just one more year.

A/N

So, here we are. This chapter took a bit of a different turn than what I was expecting, but that's alright. I apologize if my updating has been kind sporadic and unpredictable. I've been rather sick for a while now and I'm feeling pretty bad rn. And yeah. Just a few more chapters. Honestly I'm having just as much trouble moving on as my baby boy is. Probs 3 chapters left; the last year of Srain work, one chapter going over everything domestic, and one final chapter.

*sniff* my baby.

But that does mean I can get on new things. DB, which will go for who knows how long, Dabi redemption with EVEN MORE IZU-DABI BRO-NESS, and my requested ship comp. Plus I'm wanting to finish up some of my other stories such as my rotg fanfic and my oc for overwatch. So it's not like I'm losing things to write, I'm just gonna miss making my boy suffer.

Now, CadB, alas, it be almost over. That makes me just as sad as you. And Mei is my fav ship with izu by FAR. So cute.

That's really all I got to say. So long Lovies!


	8. Hey Look Ma I Made it

'*Date*

Seven years ago, a man discovered a young, naive, and frail little boy left broken and hopeless.

He took that little boy under his wing, teaching him how to be himself, how to fight for himself, and what he believed would change the world for the better.

For four years the two were together, through thick and thin; the boy lost his mother, the man was kept in jail, and the boy suffered on before they were reunited. Though they picked up some strays, the two were always more than just a master and his Apprentice.

A father and his son.

Three years ago my father died.

I have spent these three years fulfilling his cause.

Last week the last of the cause was finished.

I have made a good life for myself here. I made good friends in the Woods family, Mrs. Lily being another adopted 'Auntie'. Funnily enough I never viewed Elija as an Uncle, but as a joke referred to Spinner as 'uncle' until it just ended up sticking. Little Matthew and Rose are dear to me as well, but I'm not sure where to place them in my adopted family tree.

It's Touya I am closest too however. I always wanted to be a brother and since it would have been foolish to want a younger sibling (given how I could never even defend myself, let alone anyone else) I settled on an imaginary older sibling. Touya has fascinated and attracted me since day one. A best friendship didnt take long to evolve between us, and brotherly affection was close behind. He's the main one who has been caring for me the past three years, and I hope I'll never forget him. (They think I don't know, but I do. I know my mind is leaving me. I know when my mind is filled with static, my hands still for once, and I stare at a blank spot on the wall for hours at a time. I just hope I will hold onto my mind long enough to live what remains of the dream life I have imagined for the past seven years.)

But this is where a six year long promise is finally fulfilled.

One day, after the Pro Ingenium had been cut down, Father and I each promised each other one thing. He promised to spare hero students until they graduated to give them time to change. In return I promised him that if something permanent were to ever happen to him (death, plain and simple) that I would return home. A few days later this was modified to allow me to do what I could for the cause before I left.

I have. The cause is finished. I can do no more.

Now I must leave this life I have loved for so long and return to a normal life. My father's katana, passed to me through his death, is finally reaching its permanent resting point on the wall. In fact, my own short sword will join it. The knives and daggers I leave for Touya and Spinner to decide. My heroic notes and my journals concerning Father's philosophy have been copied and stored on three different computers. My lab (with the entirety of my notes, theories, discarded ideas, machinery, and tech I am not taking with me(my whole scientific career so far and more)) shall be left for the next generation; for I know Touya and Spinner shall ensure that Father's and my goals will be kept, and, sooner or later, one from the next generation will benefit greatly from what I am leaving behind. I'm really only taking the minimum with me: copies of my notes and blueprints, with some of my smaller devices. I've been storing them at Mei's, bless her. I have already cut off my partnership with Kai, and the both of us are quite pleased with the results and benefits.

I'm really just rambling now. The more I write, the more seconds I get to stay in my dear dingy home.

But I must leave.

I cannot disobey my father. I have already lingered long enough.

This is where I say goodbye; to my cause, to my home, to my friends, and to my family.'

\-- Izuku Chizome Midoriya, 21, Stain's Apprentice - 4 years, Stain - 3 years--

As he scribbled out his name in the neatest hand writing he could muster, another tear tracked down Izuku's cheek. He swiped it away before it could blot the ink. He flipped the worn leather cover over. It closed with a soft snap and Izuku sat back in the kitchen chair with a sudden huff.

That was really it then.

This is the end.

The end of what he loved.

Izuku cupped his hands around his nose and mouth, breathing heavily as he became overwhelmed. Every breath was heavy and painful as he fought off tears; it felt as though his lungs were shrinking, he couldn't get enough oxygen. Izuku was shaking. Hitching and catching, Izuku's breathing came in odd, painful steps as his throat constricted and eyes widened.

The door to the apartment opened, revealing the pointed and sweet face of Mrs. Lily herself. "Izu-boy? Are you-" her voice cut off as she took in his haggard appearance and conflicted face.

"Auntie," Izuku's voice trembled as a leaf torn away in a wind storm. He made no attempt to hide how he was beginning to cry.

"Oh baby boy." She stepped into the room fully, wolf-features softening in sympathy for the distraught boy before her. He stood from the table and fell right into her arms. Despite being nearly drowned in gangly limbs, fluffy hair, and an oversized sweater, Mrs. Woods held on tight to Izuku. "Shhh sweet thing. You've done amazing."

"I - I don't want to leave you. Any of you!" He sniffed, his nose running and no doubt leaving an ugly wet spot on her shirt. "You all are all I've had for - for -"

"Shhhhh." She started petting his head, combing her fingers through his hair and rubbing behind his ear. "You have to ... you know you have to."

Izuku was shaking from head to toe. "I don't know if I can," he whispered.

She gently pulled him off of her, holding a shaking man at arms length. "Izuku Chizome Midoriya. Follow me." She turned, dragging Izuku by his hand to his lab. Lily pointed to a black board. From scribbled formulas to robotic blueprints, her fingered travelled to each. Every time her finger stopped she asked Izuku what it was, waiting until he responded to move onto the next. "Now tell me; how can your big, wonderfull brain come up with all of this, but you can't say goodbye?"

His huff was either a laugh or a sob, she couldn't tell. "Goodbye isn't a formula. I'm much too emotional for it to be a simple formula."

Lily wiped away the new tears on his cheeks. "But it is! It is my sweet little boy! You know how I left my parents? Back in America?" Izuku shook his head. "I took a deep breath, closed my eyes for a second, imagining I was simply going on vacation, and I held each of them at arm's length, like I am doing with you now. I looked them in the eye and said 'Mommy, Daddy, I will miss you both.' They responded how they felt was necessary, we hugged, and I found myself on a plane to Japan."

Izuku smiled weakly at her, his eyes free of tears (for a few seconds at least.) He knew what she was about to make him do. Mothers are some of the most predictable creatures on the planet.

"Now, close your eyes," his eyes shut, "deep breath," Izuku took several deep inhales through both his nose and mouth, "now tell yourself you're simply going on a vacation. Who cares it's a lie?"

He breathed for a moment more, doing his best to lie to himself. Izuku raised his hand. Long fingers curled around Lily's wet shoulder as he opened his eyes.

"Auntie?" His voice was the most stable it had been since she had come to check on him.

"Yes dear?"

"I am going to miss you. I love you very much." He was beginning to smile through his drying flood of tears, his body refusing depression and insisting he be happy in his last moments with his loving ragtag family.

"I love you too Izuku. I'll miss you more than you'll ever know. It's what we mothers and aunts do." Lily drew him into one more hug, patting his back as he began to chuckle.

Behind them the lab door opened, Elijah stepping inside. A question for his wife died in his throat as he focused on the pair. He swallowed hard. "Oh, dear. It's- it's time isn't it?" His face fell. He'd grown so very fond of the boy who saved his family. "Izuku I - oh -"

As Elijah fumbled for words, Izuku smiled and walked over. He took the older man's larger hand in his smaller hands, one in a proper handshake with the other clasping the other side. "Hey man." His voice was steady, earnest. "It was an honor working with you."

Elijah clasped his hand on Izuku's shoulder, giving one sharp nod. "Likewise. You've done so much for my family. I don't think I'll ever feel as though I've paid my debt."

"Heh," Izuku huffed. This conversation again. "You have. You're free to move and live as you please."

"Actually, Lily and I were thinking of staying here." Elijah freed his hand. He beckoned for his wife to join him and slipped an arm around her shoulders. "We've built quite the life here, and Lils has such a passion for her work here, we don't really want to leave."

Izuku spread his hands in a 'so-be-it' gesture. "Your choice. Keep the boys in check for me will ya? And ... I don't think I can stand to see the kids off. Will you...?"

"We'll explain it to them. They're out playing on the lawn right now, you can say a quick goodbye then and we'll pull them in and explain then. Other residents and kids too."

With the promise made and Mama Lily off to occupy the kids, Izuku ventured off to say the rest of his goodbyes. With only Spinner in the house right then, the decision was easy. He was found in the training room. Izuku didn't mind stepping into a sweaty hug; it was hardly his first, for Uncle Spinner was almost just as cuddly was Izuku himself. Over the years they had developed their own unique form of affection. Izuku hugs the older man, tucking his head under Spinner's chin so the man can nuzzle and coddle him.

It was in this close proximity that Mika found them. Did she tease them? Yes. Did they deserve it? Perhaps. But before long Izuku was submitted to her own affection; bear hugs designed to squeeze every molecule of air from your lungs. For a simple barista with a mild transformation quirk, Mika was quite strong. After the hug came the fist in his hair until his scalp was left bruised.

"You better take care now buddy. Wouldn't want my bestie getting in trouble without Toy around to cover his back." Mika knocked him on the shoulder, grinning.

"Well, given that I am planning on settling down and having a business, I think I'll be good." He smiled, then laughed lightly as a thought entered him head. "Plus whoever managed to take down Stain's Apprentice would be a very lucky person indeed." Izuku lowered into a crouch as Mika muttered "true," and faced a slightly bulging stomach. "And you, little thing. I'm sorry I'm gonna miss you."

Mika laid a hand on her stomach. "Don't worry. Toy and I will do our best (and make sure he or she knows all about you.) Plus we have a very experienced mother in Lily; the baby will be fine."

"Heh." Izuku leaned forward, whispering conspiratorially. "Do us all as favor; take after your mom. She's got more going for her in that head of hers than her husband."

Mika busted out laughing, pulling Izuku to his feet by the scruff of his neck. "Ok mister. That's enough of you. Besides, being one of the greatest men in Japan, he's just close enough to match me." With a smirk and a wink, she whispered, "don't tell him."

Izuku winked back. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

It was then that they heard a door all but slam shut and heavy footsteps rapidly climb the stairs. Mika winced. "He's worked himself into a mood. You're going to have a time of it getting him to calm down." Izuku gave a forlorn smile and a nod. With a quick kiss on the cheek Mika pulled away to help Izuku pack while he dealt with her husband. "C'mon Shuichi, let's leave the two alone."

Izuku gave a huff. Mika was the only one to call Spinner by his real name.

He only got two steps forward before Touya stormed into the training room. "To-" Izuku was cut off as he was enveloped in his fourth tight hug in half an hour. The wind rushed out of his lungs with how quickly the man had grabbed him.

"I can't do it. You're not going. No chance." Touya shook his head violently, hugging Izuku even closer. He buried his face further into his brother's shoulder. "I - I - we've been taking care of you so far, and done our best! And you're fine! Enough... I just -" Touya fought off a sob. This was the second time. The second time he was going to be separated from family. He couldn't stand it.

Izuku sighed, leaning his head against Touya's. "I know. I - I know. And you know why I have to."

Touya pushed away in frustration, pacing the room. He kicked the wall and yelled in fury. Reacting to his raging emotions, blue flames erupted and surrounded his head and shoulders, setting fire to the wall; automatic systems instantly doused the flames.

Why did Akaguro have to make a boy promise this? Why not just be lenient and call it off as he was going to do in a few days regardless? Did he really believe he was the only one who could care for Izuku? Hardly! Touya had been left in charge and had done a fine job! Sure, Izu was losing it. But there was nothing anyone could do about that! Sending him away to civilian life to bask in the sunshine of fame for his big brain wouldn't stop anything! Why had Akaguro conditioned Izuku so well that the boy could never even think to disobey his beloved Master, even after death?!

Izuku painfully watched Touya fume and flame. Shakily, he lowered himself into a chair, folding his hands and fighting off tears of his own. He hated seeing his best confidante and friend be so torn up over what had to be done.

Of course however, Touya's fury wasn't entirely out of place. There was nothing to stop Izuku's mind slipping away; returning to civilian life and setting up his long beloved and awaited company wouldn't keep his mind (though certainly it would stimulate it for a while); Touya had done well in caring for Izuku; and Izuku was conditioned to obey his Master, even after death.

But what Touya was purposely refusing to remember, was that a stagnant life as Stain (with a purpose fulfilled and no need for speeches and examples) would only hasten the loss of Izuku's mind. Chizome might or might not have believed that he was the only one to care for Izuku; but if he did, he did because he knew Izuku better than even Touya. The boy needed purpose to his life. A purpose for his hands. A purpose for his body and brain. If Izuku had no project to work on and no need for rest, he went crazy. If Izuku had no goal to work towards, he lost control of himself.

A life of training and small talk would sap him of all that he was; of all that Touya loved him for.

Touya continued to rage however and for once, Izuku didn't know how to react. He sat there, tears in his eyes, as Dabi wore himself out. It wasn't long. The older man was panting, leaning against a wall and forcefully shutting off his quirk. The two stayed there in silence, unsure of how to tell the other why they were doing what they were.

Izuku understood Touya's emotions and drive. It was his job to understand and take other people apart. They had always been close and then he had been put at caretaker over Izuku, thinking it wouldn't be long before his adopted brother would follow through with Akaguro's command. But then Izuku had stayed three whole years later, and Dabi let himself hope and believe Izuku would stay.

Now Izuku was leaving, and Touya couldn't take it.

Izuku only wished he knew why he was so driven to leave. Indeed, he didn't know, for while it was one of his many perfected skills to take others apart and view what made them tick, he had never grasped how to do it to himself; for he always was in doubt of if he had lied to himself. He only knew what he wanted and what was best for him, but often couldn't place why.

Izuku felt his lack of an answer or comfort to Touya was all his fault. As he fumbled for a validating point, a weak "I'm sorry," tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop it.

Dabi's face contorted in pain as he heard those words. "Why."

"I don't know." Izuku was silent again, fiddling with a few spare parts. He wasn't even assembling them, just turning them round and round in his fingers. "I don't know why. It isn't just because Father told me to. It isn't just because of affection (for I have more love than I could ever ask for.) It isn't to heal my relationship with Katsuki, or to be properly with Mei, or to see Aunt Mitsuki again. I-" Izuku cut off, thinking a new thought over. "It has to do with my career. The company I've wanted for so long. That - that is what is shining and beckoning the most to me right now. It, coupled with Mei, and Auntie, and Katsuki, is so utterly compelling to me."

"But why -" Touya stressed, brow creased, "why can you not have that here? With me? With us? Why do you have to leave?"

Izuku's face fell. "That's what I don't know. By all means, I should be able to have those. Per - perhaps this all can be arranged so that this isn't goodbye forever. At least, not yet. Perhaps I can build my company close-ish by, and see you all. Perhaps I can still have my wonderful family. But-" his hopeful tone turned melancholy, "something tells me I would not be able to have my business while still staying here. I'd bring the police and media down on you and myself. Both of our lives would be ruined."

Silence reigned once more. Touya had his face in one hand, breathing deeply. He knew Izuku was right. There was no way Izuku could remain with him in the complex and keep his business, and no way Izuku could ever give up on being the next modern father of tech, science, mechanics, or anything else he could get his greedy hands on. It was one or the other. He wondered briefly if he stayed firm, demanding Izuku stay with him, if he could keep him. Perhaps. But they both would be miserable.

But this hope of still seeing him? Maintaining at least some of his role as caretaker?

"Promise me that you'll do everything you can to stay in touch?"

Izuku looked to him, a small sincere smile on his freckled and scarred face. "I promise. There's no way I could leave you behind forever."

"Good." Touya pulled Izuku to his feet and slung an arm around his shoulders. It was harder to do than before now that the two were finally the same height (with Izuku perhaps a centimeter or two taller.) When they made it to the living room they found all that Izuku needed packed; what of his work he was bringing (every facet of work, from science to vigilante,) a small pile of clothes and toiletries, his beloved long knife, and various small trinkets with precious memories attached.

One last round of hugs and affection and Izuku was heading out the door with Touya's arm still about his shoulders. With a quick detour to the office to pay rent and sarcastically promise that "this git'll keep up rent" they stepped to the back. The all the residing children were back there. They had rebuilt the 'quirk hole' and had resumed circling it and chanting for manifested quirks to be shown off. As always, they swarmed him and got their fair share of hugs and candy. He bade them farewell. Izuku had to leave before he began crying again; children had always been a weak spot for him. With a few more goodbyes to the adult residents, Izuku and Touya were on the streets.

There was little talk along the way. Shrouded in hoodies and cold masks, neither of the two drew much in the way of suspicious looks or behaviours. They walked on and on (stopping once for a small bundle of flowers,) slowly reaching their destination. The graveyard. The very one where both of Izuku's parents were laid.

He stopped outside the gate.

This was where he had to part with his brother.

Izuku pulled Touya into one last hug and stepped through the gate alone. Dabi headed to a rooftop and watched.

He was in no rush to reach the top of the hill. As Izuku walked along the path he read the names of the tombstones, their life span and epitaphs. Car crashes, cancer, villain attacks, illness, war victims, children, teen agers, adults, elderly, married, single. Each of them passed under his gaze. He walked silent and slow out of respect for the dead.

At last, he found himself standing before the grave stone of his father. He knelt. Tugging it free, Izuku placed a duplicate of his necklace over the grave stone; the metallic katana glinting in the sunlight. "I'm doing it Dad. Just like you made me promise." Izuku bowed his head, holding his own necklace in one hand and resting the other on the stone's face. He rose to his now shaking feet.

The emotions were coming over him once again. Izuku stumbled forward to the grave of his mother, falling to his knees this time. Gasping for air, he forced the words out of his mouth. Tears were streaming down his face again. "Momma. I'm coming home Mom." Izuku broke down in sobs, lurching forward, flowers in hand, hugging the gravestone. "I'm home Momma."

At the bottom of the hill a group was meandering his way. They were on their way to pay respect to the dead as well.

One member, the largest and most alert, looked up and spotted the broken man at his mother's tombstone; the man's iconic green hair was waving in the wind, his thin frame recognizable from afar. The new-comer dropped his to-go cup of coffee running forward with a shout.

"IZUKU!" Katsuki yelled, leaving the others behind. He couldn't believe it. He was back. After all these years, he would have Izuku back.

Izuku's head snapped up. "Katsuki?" A smile, pure and joyful, lifted his face. "Katsuki!" He barely had time to shakily rise to his feet before Bakugo knocked him back to the ground in his fifth bear hug of the day. The two laughed at the reunion, adrenaline pumping. Katsuki rolled off of Izuku, holding the other at arms length.

"I'm not letting you go again!" He warned. "There's no way -"

"Kacchan," Izuku said with genuine kindness and well meaning, "I'm not going anywhere."

Katsuki effortlessly hoisted Izuku to his feet to hug him again. It wasn't long before the rest of the party arrived and Izuku was swallowed in more shows of affection; Mitsuki was the source of the most, (though Masaru gave a quick hug as well,) Ochako gave him a side hug, and Toshinori simply gave an awkward nod and wave.

As the five dragged Izuku away, Touya turned and opened a portal back home. He brushed away the last of his tears.

He knew Izuku would be safe.

He just didn't want to let go.

It took quite some time with the justice system to allow Izuku into civilian life. They all knew he was Stain's Apprentice (and Stain himself,) but all the evidence they had of that was Katsuki's and the others word that he was Stain and a few points that aligned with the statement. Nothing solid. In fact, they found that there were no clear records of his villainous activity. In light of this, a deal was made.

Izuku would have to be monitored at all times by certified members and all incoming and outgoing calls (along with other forms of outreach) would be monitored as well. The certified members included the Bakugo adults, Mei, and whoever was left in the remainder of Katsuki's UA class consented to watch him. Cameras would be set up to watch him as well. So long as there was no working with villains and criminals, Izuku would be allowed to live his life as he pleased. ('Working with' is important to note for it does not forbid simple communication, only the trading of information and/or services, thereby allowing him to remain in touch with the others.) Izuku gently agreed, having expected such.

Before long he found himself living with Mitsuki and Masaru, searching for a home and place to start his dream facility.

Then the situation was released to the media. And boy, did they blow up over it. It seemed overnight that Izuku became a celebrity, his name spoken in every home, his face on every street. The quirkless inventor returns. The number 1 Hero reunited with long lost friend. Soon they calmed down, moving on to the next big thing.

But then they came right back to him with the announcement of his marriage to Mei Hatsume (now Mei Midoriya) and the beginning of his very own company. Midoriya Innovations. Midoriya was a name rising in prominence; household appliances, eco-friendly devices designed to actually clean the environment as they worked, police gear, high-end custom Pro Hero costumes and gear, robotics, cybernetic implants, country wide improvements (parks, sewer systems, buildings, roadways, programs to eliminate waste, ect). Whatever Izuku could think up, he put down on paper or computer, tested it out, fixed it up if need be, and sent it off.

Within a year he had a large, shiny, new compound all for himself. He filled it up with his own machinery and tech, evaluating and hiring workers and scientists left and right. Four multi-level buildings made the compound, each working with the others with a small single level building in the center; one dedicated to science, one to mechanics, one to technology, one to robotics/cybernetics, and the center building for Izuku himself: his personal lab. Nothing was wasted at his facility. Everything was either repurposed or taken apart and rebuilt into something else. Extra income was sent to poor houses, charity efforts, school systems, and any other good natured organization Izuku could think of; a healthy portion was sent off to the Woods, making sure their little shelter would stay on its feet.

Then there were his awards. Father of New Age Science. Father of Cybernetics. Father of Robotics. An award for his All for One equation, allowing him to remove quirks from DNA and restructure them to integrate into materials; clothing that can be materialized and de-materialized at will, or made to be fire, water, or electric proof; sturdier metals, and new forms of perfectly fused metals that could not be fused prior; almost any power you can think of could be put into objects and mass produced for consumer use. On and on, Izuku proved to truly be the best at his work. (Naturally, this all occurred over several years, and not just one you understand.)

He loved his work. But there was one thing that trumped even creating new 'Darlings' in the lab. His family.

Of course he stayed in touch with his adopted family (going nuts over Touya's beautiful baby girl Kimiko,) but it was his new family he cared about most. His Mei. His wonderful wife, and the child they wanted to have. Not one of their "babies" they made in the workshop, but an actual living breathing child for them to raise. One day their wish was recognized as the test turned up positive (the day after Izuku met his "niece" Kimiko.) The media celebrated with them, dragging Izuku in for yet another interview.

"-and a child! You must be ecstatic!"

"Oh, you have no idea. Never in my wildest dreams when I was younger did I ever really consider the possibility of a future family, and now I am married and to be a father. Oh - believe me - I never knew how much I wanted this." Izuku had leaned back in his hair, shining with happiness. "Me ... a father. I can't wait to hold my own child in my arms."

But one day, three months later, Izuku would rush home in a panic. He would stumble through his home and barge into the bedroom to find his grieving wife.

Their unknown little baby would never be held by them.

Instead all Izuku could do was hold his wife, assuring her it was never her fault; they took every precaution, he made sure she didn't pull all nighters and got good rest, she ate healthy, got what exercise would be fitting and healthy for pregnancy. Not a bit of this was her fault. Izuku held her, rocking back and forth until she fell asleep. They stayed there, long into the night, with him double checking his statements on his phone; nothing was her fault. It was at midnight that an idea came to him.

Izuku positioned Mei in bed and crept off to the house workshop. He was quiet as possible, careful not to wake his wife. Three hours in and he already had a firm design, a frame, and was beginning the wiring. The body wouldn't take long, but the intelligence system would take at least a day. He'd built intelligent systems and robots before, even ones with the ability to speak, but this would be his most complicated one yet. He worked longer and longer into the night; the lack of rest didn't bother him, for he knew that in the wake of losing his first child there was no way he'd sleep peacefully, if at all.

It was six in the morning when Mei emerged. She followed the sound of whirring gears into the workshop and found her Izuku with deep bags under his eyes and a half built robot beneath his hands.

"Hey Babe." His head whipped to her, eyes wide. He rose to his feet in a second, rushing over and gently holding her close.

"Mei. You're up early."

"Guess I was lonely without my favorite body pillow. Have you been up all night?"

"Eh," he knocked his head to the side, half-way grinning. "I wouldn't have slept anyway."

Mei gave him a light slap on the shoulder, but there was no weight in the action. "Hey, that never works when I use it." Her eyes travelled to the desk. "Whatcha been working on?"

He turned, his smile turning bittersweet. "Something in memory of our lost child." Izuku walked her to the desk, gesturing to the infant shaped machine. "There is more than one way to raise a child, isn't there?"

Mei placed a gentle hand on the side of the toddler shaped head. "A child ... a robotic child ..."

"Obviously he won't be the one we've lost - you know how I feel about the supernatural. Just ... in memory, so it'll be that we haven't lost the baby entirely."

Mei's smile was soft, but her eyes were glinting with their young spark. "That sounds like a wonderful idea Izu."

Indeed they found themselves raising a robotic son. Fumio. They did their best to ensure he wouldn't wake up with the entirety of the internet in his brain, and developed a system to let him learn as he grew. He was the most like his father, with a brilliant and analytical mind, which was no surprise as Izuku was the one with robotic and computer programming knowledge. Mei teased that Izuku had just made a robotic version of himself; to which he replied that no, he'd already done that before in Govenor, the helpful AI and Izuku's 'twinsie'; Gov had been moved over from the apartment complex at the start of the company.

"Where's my 'mini-me', huh hot stuff?"

Well, two years later (at Izuku's prompting) Mei got her mini-me in the form of her living biological son. Hiroki, with his span of light freckles and green-amber crosshair-ed eyes, instantly claimed the heart of his mother. As he began to grow and was found teething on an abandoned wrench, it was determined he took after his mother in more ways than one.

Four years later, when Hiroki was five and Fumio turning seven, the biological son was found to have copied his mother's quirk exactly. His and Fumio's favourite game was seeing what they could build out of blocks and toy gears; the answer was quite a lot. It seemed he only took after his father in looks and humor; the child's fluffy hair was green mixed in shades of pink and he had taken Izuku's iconic diamond shaped freckle pattern surrounded by more erratic freckles.

They made an odd family. Not one of them cared about that. The Midoriya household was a happy household. The boys of course grew up knowing who their father really was, and socialized with his 'other' family quite often. It was common yet unspoken knowledge of 13-y-o Hiroki's massive growing crush on his "cousin", 15-y-o Kimiko. All of the adults got a good laugh at his expense when he was told they were in fact not related. Funnily, Kimiko also knew, and didn't seem to mind at all.

Kimiko, Fumio, and Homura (Katsuki's firstborn daughter) had all entered UA on recommendation. The girls were in the Hero academy, Fumio in Gen-Ed and a newer schooling system as advisor and helper to the Heroes. Homura was working to be a mobility and distance attack hero, quickly getting victims out of battle zones and taking down enemies at range; her quirk allowed her to levitate things then blow them up, regardless of if she still touched them or not; this power, when used with a bag of small object such as stones or marbles, gave her the mobility she needed.

Fumio, as a robot, was naturally without a quirk. But he had his vast intellect and analytical mind that his father had installed, making him perfect for the role as advisor. Their job was to advise heroes on how to act concerning their branch of heroics by knowing every single law concerning them and their branch and area; city specific laws, country wide laws, heroic expectations per area, per country, per branch, per system. The rank Hero was one hard fought for and one hard lived, therefore it made sense for Heroes to have help.

Kimiko was of a different league altogether. Touya's intense flame coupled with her Mika's shapeshifting gave her the "quirk of the decade." She could produce blue flames 7-8 centimeters high along her entire body and summon nearby flames to increase the inferno. Then, with her mother's quirk, she could transform any part of her body (or her entire self) into any inanimate object made entirely of the blue flames. The only downside was her time limit, inherited from her father. Too long in inferno form and she began to burn.

Touya had wanted to make sure his little princess would succeed in the hero ranks, and had made her promise to keep her quirk under wraps as much as she could until the awaited sports festival. She did. It wasn't until the third tournament round of her first year (where she fought against her best friend Homura Bakugo) that she revealed her power. A great mobility quirk and a bag full of stones isn't much in the face of a flaming train from hell. The two did remain wonderful friends afterwards however.

Of course other children of Heroes attended and fought, but they are not essential to the story, so we shall gloss over them.

One year later, bright little Hiroki would enter the Support class and Bakugo's second child, his son Akio (with the power to cause explosions upon touch,) would enter hero courses as well. The explosion prone child would, at the start of the second year, transfer to the support class. He had spent most of his free time there with Hiroki. Having gone into heroics believing that's what his parents wanted of him, Akio was dissatisfied with the prospect and clung to his best friend and learned about mechanics and science. Hiroki was working to learn how to one day inherit and run the business and legacy given to him by his parents; Fumio was planning to assist in the corporation, but he was still heading toward hero advisory for his main occupation. The two were each perfectly suited for their jobs.

However, despite the perfect seeming nature of things, not everything was perfect.

As we have seen, Izuku's mental state has been deteriorating at a pace far too rapid for one his age. By the time his biological child had entered UA, he was becoming dependent upon medicine and notecards to remember small things. Izuku was only 38 at the time. The rate of his production decreasing, Mei, their sons, and several of his assistants were charged with taking over more and more of the business.

It was breaking her heart.

Sure, Izuku had always been kind and loving to her (even when they had just started dating he had never been less than a proper gentleman,) and he had a great body, and an adorable personality perfect for teasing, but that wasn't what had drawn her in so much. Added bonuses sure, but not the reason. If it had been any of those things, than there would have been multiple other men for her to pursue.

No, it was his intelligence. The way he broke down every problem before him. How he could stay on task while doing fifty different things and care for a newborn child on top of that and finish everything by its deadline. The glimmer in his eyes when he found a particularly stimulating concept. How he thought of things no one else had.

He surpassed everyone she knew.

(Well, except maybe Daddy, but no one can get between a daddy and his girl.)

And now Izuku would lose track of what he was doing; abandoning half finished projects in his lab to aimlessly walk the halls. All his deadlines were usually self imposed, so there was no danger of angry companies demanding products. The glimmer was becoming less and less frequent. Izuku's brilliant emerald eyes would gloss over and stare at nothing on the wall. He was thinking of fewer and fewer new things. With old and sweet Remy at her heels, Mei would visit him to bring his medicine and often found him watching his old videos.

He had saved news recordings and personal phone taken videos. Izuku watched them to remember who he had really been: the good and the bad, the happy and hurtful, truth and lies; he never wanted to forget.

"Hey sweetheart." He blinked not immediately taking off his headphones or recognizing her presence. Remy slowly walked over to him and nuzzled his arm. Izuku gave a jolt. He turned, pulling off his headset and cupped Remy's face in his hands to give her a good face rub. "Aww, love the dog more than me?"

His head turned up. Izuku broke into a wide and earnest grin when he saw his wife. He stood, distancing himself from Remy and her face licking, to envelop Mei in a bear hug. "Sorry Mei. Didn't see you there."

She hugged him back fiercely. "What's this? The great Stain, master of knowing every inch of his surroundings, didn't notice his own wife?"

"Apprentice," he instantly and mistakenly corrected, "and yeah. You know as well as I do that I'll never go back to being how I was."

Mei clung to him tighter. This was what she hated; he forgot that he WAS Stain, and still believed he was the Apprentice. One day she called him out on that and he turned to her with an honest and confused look to say, "Mei, darling, I'm not Stain. Dad is." Is, not was. Izuku couldn't keep fact apart from wishful thinking. "I know Izuku but, couldn't you fight it just a little? I - it feels like you're letting it win. You're only 45!"

Izuku smiled, burying his face into her soft hair. Fighting; that was what he was supposed to be good at, wasn't it? Yes. He'd fought a lot of things before. Lots of people too. Had he ever fought with his own tricky brain before though?

"I'll try Mei. I promise. I'm not the type to give up, now am I?"

No, he was not the type to give up.

But this would be the first time he had really lost in many, many years.

A/N

Whoo boi.

7k words.

I can't believe it.

But yeah, this covered a butt ton of stuff and made leaps bank and forth in the timeline. Hope you all sortve stayed up with it. I wanted to wrap of this story as much as possible as by the end of this week I'm hopping off to camp where there is a no device rule. Imma be there for two weeks. So there's this chapter and next chapter (which will be short,) and I'll have finished off the Cruel series before camp (hopefully.) I'll try to see if I can get a chapter of DB up just for the sake of getting a chapter of DB up, but this will also be busy so we'll see.

Next chapter is going to cover in much more depth Izu's relationship with pretty much everyone, so get ready to know more about all the kiddos mentioned here. For ease, allow me to briefly sum them up (ages are how old they would be by the end of this chapter when Izu is 45.)

Midoriya:

Fumio. 23, robot created in memory of first attempt at child when Mei miscarried. No quirk. Heading to co-own Midoriya Innovations and is a Hero Advisor.

Hiroki. 21, first born child, second child due to Fumio. Inherited mother's quirk Zoom. Heading to co-own Midoriya Innovations.

Bakugo:

Homura. 23, first child, daughter. Rising Pro. Quirk, Detonator; touches anything with all five fingers to levitate it and explode at will.

Akio. 21, second child, son. Scientist at Midoriya Innovations. Quirk, Mine; causes things to explode upon touch with all five fingers; wears three fingered gloves 24/7.

Todoroki (Dabi):

Kimiko. 23, first and only child, daughter. Quirk, Shifter; shapeshifts into inanimate objects created out of intense blue flames.

That's all I really need to go over I think. So long Lovies!


	9. A Tidal Wave Dispersed

Kimiko Todoroki strode into the central building as if she owned the place. This was not uncommon. The workers present nodded or ignored her, none offering her a hand around the building; they all knew her, and they all knew she had a perfect map of the central building in her head. So seeing her in a thigh length skirt, tights, heavy duty boots, a tank top and a crop top, covered by a cropped heavy duty black leather jacket, all finished off with various punk accessories was nothing short of uncommon.

(Not that anyone could shame her for walking as if she owned the place, for at the rate she and Hiroki were going, she would by technicality soon enough. (In fact, she was waiting to show her 'aunt' and 'uncle' the shiny new ring on her ring finger.))

Kimiko had come to pick up her fiancee and soon-to-be-brother-in-law before heading to her Uncle.

"Hey Babe." Kimi greeted with a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey." The hink of pink on his cheeks quickly faded. (Sometimes he was still in denial that he had gotten a goddess in teenage form (on whom he crushed so hard he thought he was going to die) date him, let alone agree to marry him.) "Here to see Dad?"

Her playful nudge of Fumio completed, Kimiko's confident smirk melted into one much more gentle. "Yeah, how is he today? Dad wants to spend time again with him."

Hiroki nodded in a thoughtful manner. Eyes hopefully resigned, he said "Not bad today at all really. It's a good day for him to hang out with Uncle Toy. He is in an unshakeable happy mood."

"Good. Good."

Five years ago, when they had all still been in high school (not long after Mei made him promise to keep fighting,) Izuku's disease took a turn for the worse. His mind had begun deteriorating at an even faster pace. Doctors believed that he wouldn't have much longer, the effect of the trauma he had endured finally catching up to him in full force. Everyday the count down got a little lower.

Fumio sighed as much as a robot could and rubbed his forehead. Dad had designed and raised him to be one of the most intelligent creations on planet earth. He could list off the entire chemical makeup of a person as easily as he could advise Kimiko and Homura. He could control every device in a building simply by touch.

And yet he couldn't help his own father.

Sometimes he wished he had been created without the ability to feel simulated emotions.

He didn't know how humans dealt with them 24/7.

"You wanna go? He'll be overjoyed to see you."

Kimiko nodded, a spark entering her eyes once more. "Yea. Bowling for us still on?"

Not much longer and they were on their way, picking up Homura and Akio as well. They made for an odd group. The Bakugos were each weird hodgepodge-s of their parents with blonde-brown wavy hair they both kept in spikes framing round and pink cheek-ed faces. Average height and athletic bodies finished the look. Each were loud and boisterous; Homura was almost violently so (taking after her father,) while Akio simply just had a hard time controlling his volume levels.

Fumio was no doubt the strangest sight; slender and average height, an expressionless face save his "eyes", and a well maintained and shiny silver and brass body. The only way for him to convey emotion facially was through his eyes by closing them, widening them, or whatever worked. He differed to an extreme from his brother who was nothing but emotion. Hiroki took after his father in height but his mother in body shape, matching Izuku in height, yet outweighing him greatly. He kept his pink-highlighted green hair just long enough for a small ponytail. Wide green crosshair-ed eyes and a span of freckles (coupled with a tendancy to blush, like his father) left many school girls with massive crushes on him. Too bad for them he was taken.

Kimiko was a stunning beauty. Fine skin drew your attention, brown hair with red highlights shimmered in sunlight, sharp blue eyes and face made sure you kept your attention on her, and a well built and strong body let you know she could effortlessly snap you like a twig. She walked in a room and took control; not with her looks, but with her mind and wisdom (she was trained personally in analyzation and logic by Izuku.) Kind but forceful, and fiercely loyal to the end, Kimiko Henka (Mika's maiden name (for they certainly couldn't use Todoroki)) earned respect wherever she went. Her hair she kept shaved close except for the top like Uncle Izu. Izuku was quite the role model in her life.

Of course, these five were a common occurance to see side-by-side. They barely recieved second glances from parents and adults as the loud and shaking van passed by; children stared of course, and beamed when the playing adults waved and smiled at them. The bouncing vehicle made its way along the short drive from the compound to the suburbs. Rock music was blaring. All music and rambunctious playing ceased as they pulled up to the unassuming three level home.

The Midoriya parents had long since moved in with aging Mitsuki and Masaru Bakugo. Mitsuki came out herself to greet her grandkids and great nephews and niece.

"It's good to see you again!" She explained, her still youthful face lighting up. "Here for Izu?"

Kimiko nodded, distancing herself from her "Great Aunt." "Yeah, Dad wants to take Uncle out for dinner. A double date with Uncle and Auntie and him and Mom, I heard. We were planning on heading to bowling and wanted to come say hi first."

They found Izuku and Mei in the living room, working on a jigsaw puzzle. His brow was creased in concentration. Izuku muttered incoherently as he looked from the puzzle lid, to the piece he held, to the half assembled puzzle. Mei held up another piece. "Hey Zuzi, I think it matches with this one." He watched with wide eyes and a blank expression as his wife clicked to two pieces together and slipped them back onto the table. He slowly broke into a wide grin.

"You're so good. Much better than me."

Mei leaned on his shoulder, smiling sadly. "Nah babe, I'll never be better than you."

"Mmm really?" Izuku tilted his head, trying to look at her without knocking her head off of his shoulder.

The five entered before Mei could respond. They both moved. Recognition flickered in Izuku's eyes, face lighting up once again. He shakily rose to his feet, eyes locking onto his sons first and wrapping them in his long and weak embrace. "Fumie! Hiro!" They hugged him tightly in response, buring their faces in Izuku's shoulders. Fumio had never much liked the nickname 'Fumie' but coming from his father he could never complain.

Izuku then forgot them to hug Homura (who was apologizing that neither of her parents could come,) Akio, and lastly Kimiko. They didn't care for they were then embraced by their mother. Kimiko nodded to the boys for them to ask their father if he wanted to spend time with Touya before extending her hand for Mei to coo over. Hiroki gave a jolt of a nod.

"Hey Dad?"

Izuku turned, eyes wide and unfocused before he saw Hiroki. His smile was still wide. "Hmm?"

"You wanna spend time with Uncle Touya?"

His gaze turned razor sharp at the name. He gave a small gasp of excitement and recognition. "Touya?"

"Yeah, Uncle Touya. He is wanting to spend some time with you."

Izuku's hands started gaining a life of their own and his gaze started flickering. "Yeah! Yeah, Touya. I - I wanna see Touya."

And an hour later he did. Izuku did his best to crush Touya in a hug, the older man hugging tightly, but not enough to hurt. It was the longest hug so far. Dabi was reaching 70, his hands beginning to curl and his skin looking more wrinkled than ever. His hair was almost entirely grey, and he had long since stopped dyeing it. Mika remained as lovely as ever, even with grey streaked hair. Touya pulled Izuku off of himself, pushing the younger man's purely white hair out of his glasses; his hair had turned snow white from trauma and stress.

"Hey Izu, how are you?"

"Me?" He pointed a long finger at his chest. "Oh, I'm good. I have," he gestured vaguely at Mei without turning his head, "mmmmm Mei... Y'know? We were working on a puzzle and then ... here!" He broke into a grin exposing his teeth.

"Oh yeah? That sounds fun." Touya sent a sad look to Mei and his wife.

"Yeah. Mei is good."

Touya turned to Mei, giving her a quick hug. "And how is my favorite adopted sister-in-law?" He held his face next to hers a moment longer and whispered "thank you."

She smiled, knowing he was thanking her for always taking care of her husband. It wasn't the first time he had. "Ohhh, I've been great really. Been keeping busy with this one." She nodded to Izuku, who somehow had a handful of grapes (snuck to him by Mika.)

"Yeah I'mmmmm a handful!" He gestured with his lefthand and remembered the grapes, popping one in his mouth. Izuku rambled on in this broken pattern of speech. Touya listened quietly, all his attention on his younger brother as they walked along the trail to their picnic spot. Having spent many days of his youth visiting his mother, he was experienced; Rei Todoroki had never lost too much of her mind, but some was missing, and be had watched loving partners and family members take care of worse off patients. Just smile, be kind, and agree or gently correct. A simple yet saddening set of rules to follow.

Izuku was holding Touya's hand in his own left hand and Mei's in his right, swinging their fists back and forth.

He acted as little more than a child. Izuku played with grass as his family prepared his dinner for him. He made a mess eating the cheesy noodles and veggies, an old favorite.

At one point Touya pulled Mei aside, letting Mika entertain Izuku with her quirk by turning her hand into a model car.

"How has he been recently?"

"Physically ... well, you can imagine. Emotionally however he has been on an almost high. He keeps smiling all the time. I've been joking saying that I've been complemented more this week than in all our marriage. And you know how he keeps saying he talked with his parents; I think he's been delusional or having hallucinations (but it keeps him on cloud nine so who am I to complain really?)"

Touya nodded, casting a quick glance back at the blanket. "Yeah yeah. He kept mentioning Akaguro." His gaze turned distant. Lost in thought. Mei began to think he was just going to stand there and she prepared to make her leave when, "how much longer do you think?"

"Hmm?"

"How much longer do you think he has? A year? Two weeks?"

Mei's gaze fell. "I don't know. But, I swear, I will tell you."

Touya nodded. They walked back to the blanket where Izuku began to excitedly tell them about Mika's quirk in jumbled and near incoherent speech.

When that evening rolled around (with loving goodbyes to Touya and Mika said and a quick check up with Katsuki and Uraraka finished,) as Mei crawled into bed Izuku reached forward and grabbed her hand. Laying on their sides and facing each other, they smiled.

"Mei-Mei?"

"What is it baby?"

"I love you." He smiled his last wide grin. "And Toy, and the boys, and Mika, and Kimiko, and Homura, and Akio, and Kacchan, and -"

She shushed him, laughing softly. "I know. You love everyone. And you helped so many people with that love."

"Did I?"

"Yeah. You really helped the world in the end." Even if it had originally been through murder and violence, she meant what she said.

Izuku closed his eyes. Beginning to drift off he murmured "that's good to know. Night night."

The next day people would wake to learn the morning had dawned with Izuku Chizome Midoriya lacking a pulse. He passed painlessly in his sleep, smiling and still holding his wife's hand.

Izuku Chizome Midoriya never paid for his crimes.

No one in his family would suffer heavy consequences of his actions for generations, protected by his earlier precautions.

He worked towards an honorable goal through dishonorable and despicable means, then lived behind a busy facade of big business.

And he never paid.

Izuku Chizome Midoriya was buried between his parents.

Everyone he loved the most came. The Bakugos and Todorokis (every Todoroki child and grandchild,) Mei, his sons, the Bakugo children, many friends, and Touya's apprentice: a weedy blonde boy with a sneak quirk. Spinner would have been there, but had passed away from sickness and old age two years prior.

Izuku Chizome Midoriya had been rewarded for his brilliance and selflessness, but had never revealed who he truly was until long after his death (when the gov released his journals at Mei's death with the children's consent.)

Izuku Chizome Midoriya, a murderer, thief, blackmailer, maim-er, and terrorist never paid.

He laid in his grave with a guilty yet un-condemned state. His sins remained pinned to his name.

The world moved on without him. Kimiko became the most awarded hero, taking over Katsuki as he retired. Katsuki found an heir for OFA, but never gave it away for AFO was long since dead and he had learned his lesson of never letting beings compile too much power. If Izuku had lived any longer, he would have seen the first quirkless hero. He would have seen Kimiko's and Hiroki's wedding. He would have seen his business continue to grow.

But he did not.

Izuku Chizome Midoriya died at age 50, a happy and guilty man who left to his grave without payment for his actions in anything more than his own life.

He should have been killed just as violently as he killed others. He should have suffered in ways that he made others suffered.

But Izuku cheated life and justice one last time. Life had always held a cruel view for Izuku Midoriya. But then he learned to fight and win and was not above cheating, and therefore passed from life a happy and free man.

Izuku Chizome Midoriya, though having lost the battle against his own mind, still died victorious: one last time.

A/N

Welp.

Here we are.

Also the title is a reference to the first chapter's title of Irony, and I did the same with "Life had always held a cruel view for Izuku Midoriya" which was almost the same as the first line.

Honestly that ending bit there is a little rough, bit I couldn't really figure out how to finish it so...

I modeled Izuku's behaviour after someone I know with Alzheimers: the broken speech and hand gestures mostly. And well... this was a little hard to write. Not only have I killed off my boi and (morally) had him die unfairly, I'm finishing off my most popular thing I have ever written. (Also sorry I couldn't find a way to bring Katsuki into this.)

Well, comments!

bp136714, I don't quite know what you mean by ninjas, but feels all the way!

Bonzenz, (hello again btw) I've come across 'Another Form of Power', but have yet to read it. I'll add it to the list.

And CadB, the legend, my writing is probably going to slow, so you most likely won't have to worry about me clogging up your reading list too much.

So long Lovies! See you in other fanfictions!


End file.
